Angela's Pet Monster
by DarkraixCresselia
Summary: When Randall is adopted by a lonely teenager named Angela, he swears to himself he wouldn't go soft like Sullivan. Will he keep his promise after he and his owner become best friends? Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N A little story about Randall Boggs being adopted by humans, mistaking him for a dog/lizard hybrid. I know it's a stupid idea, and sounds a lot like "Lilo and Stitch", but don't flame me; I have a weird imagination. Monsters Inc characters belong to Disney and Pixar; Angela and her friends and family belong to me.**

* * *

Randall Boggs slowly opened his emerald-green eyes. He scowled at what he saw: chain link fence. He was still in the human world.

Randall was a 12-foot long chameleon-like monster. He was purple, with blue along his back from his head to his tail. He had four arms and four legs, each with three round fingers/toes, a long tail, three red-tipped fronds between his round, green eyes, and a wide mouth full of small, sharp teeth.

Randall used to be the second top Scarer in Monstropolis, a city populated by monsters. Monsters scared children and used the Scream as fuel for cars, electricity, basically for power for the whole city. All the employees, including Randall, strived to beat the legendary Scare Record. Whoever broke the record would be a legendary Scarer. Randall wanted to be that legendary Scarer, _and_ the number one Scarer. Unfortunately, Sullivan was the latter.

Randall scowled at the memory of his rival and nemesis. Sullivan, or James P. Sullivan, which was his full name, was the number one Scarer in Monsters Inc. He was big and had blue fur with purple spots, spikes along his back down to his tail, horns and claws. His best friend and co-worker was a round green monster with one eye named Mike Wazowski. Randall hated both monsters with all his dark and twisted heart.

Randall will never forget when Sullivan befriended a human kid he named "Boo". That was the cause of Randall's banishment; he tried to kidnap Boo and extract her scream with a Scream Extractor, so his numbers would rise, and he would be the legendary and number one Scarer. However, he and his boss, Mr. Waternoose, were thwarted by Sullivan and Wazowski. Just as Randall was about to push Sullivan to his death, the human kid distracted him by hitting him on the head with a baseball bat. Sullivan grabbed him, and threw him through a door into the human world, where a human beat him up with a shovel. After a couple hours, he managed to escape…

* * *

_Randall ran as fast as he could, away from the trailer with the humans and their shovel. He had a few cuts and bruises, but they would heal eventually._

_Finally, Randall slowed down and looked over his shoulder. They weren't following him. Randall sat down and sighed with relief; then he scowled. He was in the human world; he was trapped; banished! Randall growled deep in his throat. "Sullivan." He hissed. "When I come back and get a hold of you, you'll get what's coming to you." Randall spun around in a circle, laid down, and went to sleep._

_One week later…_

_Randall walked along a road; his stomach was growling loudly. He was tired, hungry, and thirsty. He didn't dare touch any human food though, as it could be poisonous. But now he was starving._

_He looked onto the road; cars similar to cars in Monstropolis ran up and down the road. A small, furry creature with long ears bounded onto the road; a car smacked into it._

_Randall smirked at the dead creature; he looked back onto the road. He had long lost hope that he would get back to Monstropolis. He had thought about killing himself, since he wasn't able to get home. He decided to go with that plan. Making sure there were no cars, he walked onto the road._

_Soon, there was a large truck coming up. Randall shut his eyes, preparing for the truck to hit him; that moment never came though. The truck slowed down until the fender barely touched Randall's nose._

"_What the-" Randall growled._

_A human stepped out of the truck. "What on Earth is that!" He gasped._

_Another human came out from the right side. "Is it a dog?" She asked._

_Dog?__ Randall scowled silently._

"_No, it looks like a lizard." The male shook his head. "A large, long, eight-legged lizard."_

"_He looks malnourished and dehydrated." The female said. "Think we should take him back to the shelter?"_

"_Probably a good idea." The male nodded; he turned and reached into the truck. He pulled out a gun._

_This is it.__ Randall thought to himself. __They'll shoot me. Good-bye cold, cruel human world.__ Ironically, it was in the middle of a warm spring._

"_Don't worry, fella," The female smiled. "We're not gonna hurt you. We're gonna take you to a shelter and get you fixed up."_

_The male aimed the gun at Randall and pulled the trigger. A dart with a feathered end flew out and into Randall's side._

"_Grrr!" Randall growled in pain. After a few minutes, his vision grew hazy. Soon, he collapsed onto the road, knocked out cold.

* * *

_

_Later, Randall shook himself awake. Once his vision cleared, he looked around. He was strapped onto a cold, metal table, with needles embedded in him. He felt a little woozy and sore._

"_He's awake." A voice cried._

_Randall flinched at the noise. He looked up; there were three humans surrounding the table._

"_Yep, you guys were right." One nodded. He had white hair on his head and face. He was wearing a green laboratory coat. "This fella was malnourished and dehydrated. I'd estimate he hasn't had anything to eat or drink for about a week. Also, he seemed exhausted."_

"_Doctor, do you know what he is?" A female asked._

_The Doctor removed his glasses and shrugged. "Honestly, I'm not sure. He looks like a lizard, but is also warm-blooded. I'd say he's a new species."_

"_Julia thought he was a dog."_

"_Hmmm…perhaps he's a cross between a dog and a lizard." The Doctor said. "Until we find out, keep him in the kennels."_

_The humans nodded. They pushed the table out of the room and into another room; this one had kennels made of chain link fence. When the door shut closed, there was a loud barking._

"_Shut up!" The male yelled. "Hey! Shut up!"_

_When the barking started, Randall struggled to escape. He didn't like the loud barking; he was used to little kids screaming, but not barking dogs. He never liked small, hyperactive animals._

_One human opened an empty kennel, while the other pushed the table into the kennel. The humans released Randall, who immediately ran into the kennel and up onto the wall. He looked back at the gate; to his horror, the humans shut the gate. Randall ran to escape, but crashed into the chain link fence._

_Randall slid down the fence onto the floor. He refocused his eyes and groaned. He was trapped in the human world, and now a prison called a "shelter". Could this get worse?_

_On his left was a small, bouncy, cream-colored animal barking at a high-pitched tone. On his right was a large black and brown animal growling at Randall._

_Randall groaned. "Just got worse." He sighed.

* * *

_

Here was Randall, two weeks later. Still in the kennel. Young humans had come and picked up the furry creatures they called "dogs". No one took him though; they said he was freaky and ugly. Some even pointed him out as a monster, which wasn't far off.

Randall didn't care. He never wanted to be a pet; he never even wanted one. When a kid came near the first couple of days, he'd growl and hiss until the little creatures ran screaming for their mothers. Randall chuckled at the sight of it, but after a while, he got bored.

Today, he decided to ignore the kids and just take a nap. It was soon interrupted when another family came in. "So, you're looking for another pet, huh?" A voice asked.

"Yep. A dog this time." A female said. "Angelina wants her own pet."

"First of all, Mom, don't call me Angelina. Just plain Angela." A younger-sounding female sounded. "Second of all, yeah, I want my own pet, but don't make it sound like I'm six."

"All right, Angela. All right."

At that moment, a family of five entered the room. There was a tall female, a tall male, a slightly shorter male, a still slightly shorter female, and a female a little older than Boo.

Another male, who Randall recognized as the male who shot him, entered. "All right, we got a Chihuahua here,"

"Too hyper." The younger male shook his head, "Besides, he won't get along with Fluffy."

"You and your cat." The middle female sighed.

"All right, how about a Rottweiler?"

The younger male shook his head.

"Whose pet will this be? Mine or yours, Josh?" The middle female asked, growing angry.

The male, Josh, raised his hands in a surrender manner. The girl sighed and walked past the kennels.

Randall saw she was about five feet; maybe add or subtract a couple inches. She had long blonde hair tied in a ponytail, large green eyes, and pink lips. She wore a green T-Shirt, blue pants, and red sandals.

The girl paused at Randall's kennel and looked in. unlike the other kids, who glared or sneered at him, she looked at him almost…kindly. She had a small smile. "What's the story with this one?" She asked.

"What?" Josh came up next to the girl; he was a foot taller than the girl. He had scruffy dirty blonde hair, forest green eyes, and wore a black T-Shirt, long blue pants, and black sneakers.

"What the hell is that!" He exclaimed.

The little girl ran up. She had short brown hair and blue eyes. She wore a pink dress and pink shoes. "AHHH! A MONSTER!" She screamed; she ran to her mother.

Randall grinned to himself; he didn't have to lift a finger to scare kids anymore.

The mother came up, holding the little girl. She had short brown hair, brown eyes, and black glasses. She wore a gray blouse, a black skirt, and black shoes. "Oh my God! What _is_ that thing!" She cried.

The employee walked up, scratching his head. "We aren't too sure. We found him on the road couple weeks ago; poor fella was malnourished and dehydrated."

_If I hear those two words again, I will scream._ Randall thought to himself.

"We think he's a lizard, but he's warm-blooded. We think he might be a cross between a lizard and dog." The employee continued. "We…we're not sure _what_ he is though."

The middle girl crouched by the gate, gazing at Randall with her grass-green eyes; the lizard Monster stared back with his emerald-green eyes.

The girl pushed her hand through the bars; a bone-shaped object was in her fingers. "C'mon, boy." She said quietly and coaxingly; she clicked her tongue. "C'mon."

Randall scowled; he was trying to be coaxed towards this human like he was what they thought he was: a dog. He felt extremely stupid.

However, he got a whiff of whatever was in the girl's fingers. It smelled like food; it smelled pretty good, and Randall was still hungry.

Hesitantly, Randall stood on all eight limbs. He slowly crept towards the girl.

"Yeah. C'mon, boy." The girl smiled. "I won't hurt you."

Randall slowly walked towards the gate until his nose was nearly touching the gate. He sniffed the treat; it smelled so good! Randall remembered the number one rule: never touch a human, or its possessions. But Randall was so hungry; he didn't listen to his conscience. He gently took the treat in his teeth and pulled it out of the girl's fingers. He tossed his head up and chomped on the biscuit.

"Yeah." The girl smiled. "You must be hungry."

Randall chomped the biscuit until it was grounded in his mouth; finally, he swallowed it. Then, he waited; he was perfectly fine. Perhaps, everyone was wrong; perhaps, humans and their possessions weren't poisonous. Rather than that, the treat was delicious.

As Randall licked his lips, he became aware of something on his head. He looked up with his eyes; the girl was stroking his head by his fronds!

Randall tensed up; then he realized he was all right. He wasn't poisoned. Humans weren't toxic. So he relaxed.

The girl continued to stroke his smooth scales. She proceeded to scratch behind his fronds. Randall closed his eyes and purred contently; that felt good! He slapped his tail on the floor, smiling happily. Perhaps…humans weren't as bad as he thought.

* * *

**A/N Just so you know, the people who picked up Randall are part of an animal shelter, again, like Lilo and Stitch.**

**R&R, but no flamers or spam, please.**

**- DxC**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N A little story about Randall Boggs being adopted by humans, mistaking him for a dog/lizard hybrid. I know it's a stupid idea, and sounds a lot like "Lilo and Stitch", but don't flame me; I have a weird imagination. Monsters Inc characters belong to Disney and Pixar; Angela and her friends and family belong to me.**

* * *

Angela's POV

Angela Gibbs looked past the bouncing Chihuahua and dozing Rottweiler, and stopped at something strange. In the kennel between the two dogs, was a strange creature. It was 12 feet long, including a long tail. It was purple, with blue along its back and tail. It had three red-tipped frond-like appendages between his round green eyes. It had eight limbs, and a wide mouth. There was a light purple scar running across its head.

The creature scowled at Angela. The 14-year-old, however, smiled. This creature looked unusual; that was why she liked it. "What's the story with this one?" She asked.

"What?" Josh came up next to her. One look at the purple animal, and he cursed, "What the hell is that!"

Felicity, Angela's six-year-old sister, came up between Angela and Josh. When she saw the creature, she screamed, called it a monster, and ran to her mother.

Mrs. Gibbs came up behind the 14 and 16-year-old, with Felicity in her arms; she looked at the creature and exclaimed, "Oh my God! What _is_ that thing!"

The employee walked up, scratching his head. "We aren't too sure. We found him on the road couple weeks ago; poor fella was malnourished and dehydrated. We think he's a lizard, but he's warm-blooded. We think he might be a cross between a lizard and dog. We…we're not sure _what_ he is though."

Angela hummed in thought. A lizard, crossed with a dog. A dogzard; or maybe a lizog. The latter sounded better. She crouched by the cage, gazing at the creature; it stared back with emerald-green eyes.

Angela reached into her pocket and pulled out a bone-shaped dog biscuit. She pushed her hand through the fence and held the treat towards the creature. "C'mon, boy." She said gently, clicking her tongue. "C'mon."

The creature scowled; then sniffed the air. It rose on its eight limbs and slowly made its way towards the gate.

"Yeah. C'mon, boy; I won't hurt you."

The creature sniffed at the treat; it took the biscuit out of Angela's fingers and chewed on it.

"Yeah. You must be hungry." Angela smiled, noting how loud and fast the animal was chewing the biscuit. While it was distracted, Angela laid her empty hand on the creature's head and stroked it behind its fronds.

The creature froze; then relaxed.

Angela smiled; she began scratching the creature behind its fronds. The creature smiled and purred; it closed its eyes and slapped its tail on the floor, contentedly.

Angela chuckled at the sight. "This one." She said. "I want this one."

* * *

Randall's POV

"This one. I want this one."

When she said that, Randall froze again. _She wants me? What does that mean?_ He wondered.

"This one?" The mother asked. "Angela, are you sure?"

Angela nodded, not taking her eyes off of Randall. "I'm sure. This is the dog I want as my pet."

"Pet!" Randall nearly hissed. He stopped himself in time.

"Angela, are you sure you want _this_ dog?" The male asked. He had brown hair and eyes. He wore a green shirt, blue jeans, and brown boots. "You could pick a normal dog; one with fur and four legs."

Angela shook her head. "I want this one. He's special; I can tell."

Her mother sighed. "What if he's dangerous?" She asked.

"Dangerous? Mom, I was just petting him; he took a treat out of my fingers without biting me. He could have bitten me at any time, but he didn't."

Angela's mother sighed heavily; she ran her fingers through her hair. "All right. But if he turns out to be vicious, we're taking him back."

Randall was stuck. He considered acting vicious, or even revealing he was a monster. But, if he didn't behave, he'd get sent back here; back to all the annoying yapping furballs.

He became aware that something was tapping his head gently. He looked up; it was Angela. "Are you going to be a good dog?" She asked, raising one eyebrow.

"He's an ugly, misshapen dog, Angela." Josh scoffed. "He ain't gonna understand you." To his surprise, Randall nodded at Angela.

"You'll be good?" Angela grinned. "Awesome!" She stood up and looked at the employee. "I want this one." She said, pointing at Randall.

* * *

Angela's POV

"I want this one." She said, pointing at the Lizog.

"Well, if you say so." The Animal Shelter said. "Just come with me to sign some papers, and he's yours."

"Yes!" Angela grinned, punching the air with her fists. She had always wanted a pet of her own, as she didn't have any friends in school. The family had a cat, but she didn't like cats. So when she got the fluffy white kitten on her 13th birthday, she gave it to her older brother, Josh, who immediately accepted, as he was a cat-lover.

Angela, however, was different. She loved dogs, and always asked for one. Finally, on her 14th birthday, her parents said they would go to the A.S. and pick up a dog of her own.

Angela signed her name on the adoption papers. A female employee came in, dragging the Lizog by a leash; the Lizog was struggling against it. "He's quite a fighter." The woman smiled.

"Get him in this crate." Mrs. Gibbs said, pointing to a large crate. "Lucky we have a large crate and not a small one for a puppy."

While the woman and Mr. Gibbs shoved the Lizog in the crate, Angela gazed at her new pet, trying to come up with a name.

"How about we name him Ugly?" Josh grinned.

"Nope." Angela shook her head. "I think he's pretty; I like purple and blue."

At that, the Lizog, who was finally in his crate, looked at Angela with curiosity.

"How about Purple?" Felicity smiled.

"Uh-uh." Angela shook her head. "Hmmm…he looks sort of like a Randall."

The Lizog's eyes widened; he wagged his tail.

"You like that? You like the name Randall?" Angela asked.

The Lizog nodded.

"Ok, it's official." Angela wrote "Randall" on the adoption papers. "From now on, this guy is known as Randall."

* * *

**A/N Ok, so Randall's "species" is a Lizog, a combination of "Lizard" and "Dog", as that's what the humans think he is.**

**Also, as you can see, the points of view will change from Randall's to Angela's. And, as you can also see, Randall needs to act like an animal (literally) in order to pass as one. So that means no talking; to communicate, he needs body language.**

**Anyway, R&R, please?**

**- DxC**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N A little story about Randall Boggs being adopted by humans, mistaking him for a dog/lizard hybrid. I know it's a stupid idea, and sounds a lot like "Lilo and Stitch", but don't flame me; I have a weird imagination. Monsters Inc characters belong to Disney and Pixar; Angela and her friends and family belong to me.**

* * *

Randall's POV

After the humans shoved him in a box they called a "crate", Josh and the youngest human suggested "Ugly" and "Purple" for names. Luckily, Angela refused them both.

"Hmmm." Angela hummed, looking at Randall. "…He looks sort of like a Randall."

Randall's eyes widened. _How'd she guess my real name?_ He thought. He wagged his tail, as he had seen dogs do it when they were happy.

"You like that? You like the name Randall?" Angela asked.

Randall nodded enthusiastically. _Please get the message. Please get the message. Please get the message._ He pleaded silently.

"Ok, it's official." Angela nodded, writing on some paper. "From now on, this guy is known as Randall."

Randall jumped up in happiness; unfortunately, he forgot he was still in the crate and he bumped his head. Randall rubbed his sore head, groaning and cursing silently.

The little human giggled and clapped her hands. Randall glared at the little girl, growling. The little girl ran to her mother, whimpering. Randall chuckled to himself; three weeks away from home and he's still got it.

* * *

The male humans soon shoved Randall's crate into a green van. The parents climbed in the front; Josh buckled in the little human girl, which Angela introduced as Felicity, in the middle row and sat down next to her. Angela sat in the back next to the crate. As the car drove down the road, Angela looked in the crate and smiled.

Randall felt he was supposed to feel intimidated; after all, he was in a crate in a car full of humans, and wasn't able to escape. However, he felt…comfortable. The way Angela looked at him with those big, green eyes, it made him feel…safe. Like she would protect him.

"You'll like your new home, Randall." Angela smiled. "The cat won't think much of you, but you'll fit right in. You'll be part of the family."

_Part of a family._ Randall thought to himself. _A family of humans._ Randall suddenly remembered Sullivan after he befriended the human child; how he had softened and turned from the monster he really was, to a big stupid teddy bear.

_That's not happening to __me__._ Randall scowled to himself. _I may be a family pet now, but I ain't going soft like Sullivan._

* * *

Soon the car pulled up to a house. The family jumped out; Mrs. Gibbs unbuckled Felicity and carried her into the house. Mr. Gibbs and Josh dragged Randall's crate out of the car; the crate fell to the ground with a bang.

"Careful!" Angela cried.

"Yeah, yeah, keep your pants on." Josh rolled his eyes. He lifted one side while his father lifted the other side of the crate. Angela ran forward and held the front.

"Sorry 'bout that, buddy." Angela apologized, looking in the crate. "I'm sure they didn't mean to do that."

"No, we didn't Angela." Mr. Gibbs sighed. "Just, give us a hand with the crate, please?"

"I _am_!" Angela said.

Soon the trio carried the crate into the house. Randall felt relieved; when the crate, and he, fell, he got his arms, legs, and tail tangled. When the males and Angela were carrying the crate, he was sliding back and forth, while trying to untangle himself. When the crate was set on the ground, Randall sighed with relief.

Then, the crate opened. Instead of immediately bolting, Randall slowly walked out. Angela was standing next to the crate, smiling. "Welcome home, Randall." She said.

Randall looked around. Apparently, he was in the living room. The carpet was greenish-yellow, and the walls were wood paneling. The furniture was dark-cream; there was a love sofa in front of a large T.V., a couch against the back wall, and a recliner to the left of the love sofa. There was a window across the way from the love sofa. A few dog toys littered the floor.

Randall raised one brow; humans sure had weird tastes.

"C'mon, Randall," Angela started towards another room, patting her leg. "I'll show you the rest of the house."

Randall followed Angela into what looked like a kitchen/dining room. To his right was a table surrounded by five chairs. There were three windows behind, to the left and right of the tables. To the left were an oven and fridge across the doorway, a sink to the left of the oven, and a counter and dishwasher to the left of the sink.

On the floor a couple feet away from the table were two large bowls; one had water.

"Mom had to make a special trip to get lizard food." Angela explained. "So you won't be able to eat until later."

Randall nodded.

Angela led Randall into the living room and up some stairs. "This is my room." Angela said.

The room had a futon bed, laid out flat, with grass green sheets, a brown pillow, and a forest green blanket. The floor was wood paneling; there was carpeting under the bed, a dresser, and a drawing desk. There were four windows: two on the wall to the right of the stairs, and two across from the stairway to the right of the dresser. There was a long, white shelf above the dresser with a few stuffed animals: a dog, a rabbit, a penguin, a bear, and a lion.

There was a large, plush cream-colored dog bed under the windows by the dresser. Randall assumed this was his bed.

"This is your bed." Angela said, almost reading Randall's mind; she walked up to the dog bed and patted the inside. "It's nice and fluffy and warm. That way, you won't get too cold at night."

Randall somehow doubted he'd get cold if he were sleeping upstairs.

Angela stood up and walked downstairs. "C'mon, there are some more things you need to see."

Randall followed Angela downstairs and into the hall. There were four rooms: one straight down the hall, one to the left, and two to the right.

"To the left is the bathroom." Angela said, pointing to the left. "Don't drink out of the toilet."

Randall made a sick face. _Why the heck would I do that? Why do __dogs__ do that?_

"Josh's room is first to the right." Angela continued. "Don't go in there. I went in there; one if his magazines was on the bed." Angela shuddered. "I had nightmares for a week."

It took Randall a minute to figure out what she was talking about; he shuddered too. _I'm __definitely__ not going in __there__._

"Felicity's room is to the left of Josh's room. It's not so bad, but she's convinced she has a monster in her closet. So we keep our closets locked at night, cause she _always_ makes sure we lock them." Angela rolled her eyes.

Randall smirked; these humans were smart to keep their closet doors locked…wait. Closet doors! This was his ticket back to Monstropolis! Oh, but they're locked at night! _Darn it!_ Randall yelled silently.

"Down across the hall is Mom and Dad's room." Angela said. "No dogs allowed down there. Now that you know your way around the house, you can explore. Just stay out of Mom and Dad's and Josh's rooms." Angela walked out of the hall and outside.

Randall decided to go in the living room and relax until his dinner came. When he went in the living room, there was a small, white, fluffy animal on the love sofa. It had white, fluffy fur, a long fluffy tail, pointed ears, and long whiskers. It looked at Randall with green eyes.

Randall raised one eyebrow at the animal. This must be the cat Angela and Josh were talking about; it was named Fluffy for a good reason.

Fluffy glared at Randall; it arched its back and fluffed its tail.

"You think that's scary?" Randall smirked. "I'll show ya scary!" He stood on his four legs; spread his arms out, made his fronds stand up high, and growled as loud as he could.

"Sssss!" Fluffy hissed.

"Rrrrrrr!" Randall growled.

"Rawr!" Fluffy yowled.

Randall took a deep breath and roared; he didn't usually roar because he wouldn't need to usually, and it gave him a sore throat if he did it too much.

Finally, Fluffy backed down; its fur laid flat and it crouched on the love sofa.

"Good." Randall nodded, standing on all eight limbs. "I'm glad we understand each other." He turned to go in the kitchen and get a drink. Suddenly, Fluffy leapt on his back and sank its claws in his skin.

"YAAAH!" Randall screamed; he reared up and bucked and jumped, desperately trying to get the cat off his back; nothing worked. This was humiliating; a big, scary monster like Randall getting attacked by a small cat. It reminded Randall of when Boo was pulling on his fronds and beating him with a baseball bat.

"What's that noise?" Someone yelled.

Thinking quickly, Randall collapsed on the floor; Fluffy stood on his back still.

Mr. Gibbs entered the room. "Fluffy! Get off of Randall!" He held the cat around its waist and pulled it off of Randall; the cat's claws pulled the monster's skin.

Randall groaned pitifully as his skin snapped back painfully.

"Randall is our new pet, so you'll behave around him. Understand?" Mr. Gibbs tossed Fluffy aside. His eyes skimmed over Randall's back. "Nothing permanent." He said; he left the room.

Randall sighed and walked into the kitchen. When he reached his water bowl, he began drinking.

* * *

Angela's POV

After giving Randall a tour of the house, Angela went outside. Her neighbor, Ms. Yacht, was out. "Hello, Angelina." The elderly woman smiled. "How are you, dear?"

"Angela." Angela muttered; she smiled at Ms. Yacht. "Just fine, Ms. Yacht. I just got a new dog today."

"Oh, splendid! What breed is he?"

"Well…he's a new kind of dog. He looks like a lizard crossed with a dog. He's purple and blue with eight legs and a long tail."

"Purple? Eight legs?" Ms. Yacht chuckled. "My nephew insists there's a monster like that in his closet. He says it goes invisible, then it reappears and scares him."

Angela laughed. "Well, I'm sure Randall doesn't go invisible."

"Randall? Is that the name of your dog…or, lizard?"

"I call him a Lizog, lizard and dog combined." Angela explained. "Also, yeah, Randall's his name."

"I think I'd like to meet him sometime." Ms. Yacht said; she turned and went back inside.

Angela smiled; so far, one person believed about her dog being crossed with a lizard. Unfortunately, the kids at her school will be harder to convince. Especially when she didn't have any friends.

"Maybe they'll see me walking Randall down the sidewalk." Angela said to herself; she walked back in the house. She saw Randall in the kitchen, drinking out of his water bowl. To Angela's shock, he had claw marks on his back. "What happened!" Angela exclaimed, dashing to Randall's side.

"Fluffy attacked Randall." Mr. Gibbs said. "I don't know why, I just found that cat on Randall's back."

"Oh!" Angela said quietly. She gently ran her fingers over Randall's scratches. "You ok, buddy?"

Randall tensed up at the touch, groaning quietly. Then he relaxed.

Angela smiled; she stood up, went in the utility room, a room that had two doors leading outside and into the garage, the clothes washer and dryer, and took out some wound medicine from a cabinet. She walked back to Randall and took out some wipes. "This might sting a tad." She warned; she rubbed Randall's scratches.

Randall groaned and hissed loudly.

"Sorry." Angela muttered; she squeezed some medicine on her fingertips and rubbed them on Randall's scratches. "Don't lick yourself, and you'll be fine."

Randall turned to Angela; his emerald-green eyes gazed at her.

Angela smiled, thinking Randall was thanking her. "You're welcome." She said, patting Randall's head.

* * *

**A/N You might see Randall recalling a few memories; like Boo pulling his fronds and hitting him on the head with a baseball bat. Also, Ms. Yacht's (OC) nephew is one of the children Randall scares.**

**This chapter also introduces Fluffy, Josh's cat. I'm not sure if I should make it a male cat or female. What do you think?**

**Also, TheOnePistol said in a review that he thought Angela was Boo, since Angela and Boo's last names are Gibbs and Angela pulled Randall's name out of nowhere. A good guess, but no, she isn't Boo. Remember Boo has short black hair and brown eyes; Angela has long blonde hair and green eyes. Also, this story takes place three weeks after Randall's banishment. Boo is three years old; Angela's 14. However, Angela and Boo _are_ related; the little "monster-scarer" will make an appearance later in this story.**

**Anyhow, don't forget to R thanks again :).**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N A little story about Randall Boggs being adopted by humans, mistaking him for a dog/lizard hybrid. I know it's a stupid idea, and sounds a lot like "Lilo and Stitch", but don't flame me; I have a weird imagination. Monsters Inc characters belong to Disney and Pixar; Angela and her friends and family belong to me.**

* * *

That night…

Randall's POV

As Randall lay in his bed, he thought about today. Today a human family had adopted him; his main owner was a 14-year-old girl named Angela. After observing her for the rest of the day, she showed that she loved animals, but disliked Fluffy, especially after the cat had clawed Randall. She had looked up different breeds of dogs and lizards, but couldn't find any dogs that matched him; she concluded that he was part chameleon after he accidentally gave her a glimpse of his abilities…

_

* * *

Randall was lying outside, enjoying the sun. Back in Monstropolis, he had work six days a week; on weekends, he was able to relax. However, now that he was in the human world, he was free to sunbathe all he wanted._

_Randall sighed and smiled contently; it was a warm spring day in April, and the sun felt so warm on his scales. He felt like every part of him was warm._

_Angela came outside and sat in the grass next to the Lizog. "Enjoying the sun, Randall?" She asked._

_Randall thumped his tail on the ground._

"_I'll take that as a yes." Angela smiled; she laid on her back in the grass. "I guess this is the lizard part of you. I read lizards enjoy sunning themselves. Then again, who __wouldn't __want this? It's like a natural tanning booth."_

_Randall had to agree with her; this was like luxury right in your own backyard. He rolled on his side so his stomach could get a little sun._

_Angela sighed and closed her eyes. Suddenly, she was sprayed with cold water. "Ack!" She yelled, sitting up. Felicity was holding a hose, grinning mischievously. "Felicity! What are you doing!" Angela snapped._

_Felicity didn't say anything; she ran off, giggling._

_Angela stood up and chased after her. "When I catch you, I'm gonna lock you in your closet for a week!" She yelled._

"_No! The monsters'll get me!" Felicity screeched._

"_They can __have__ you!"_

_Randall rolled on his stomach, chuckling. Angela reminded him of himself when he was angry; but instead of threatening to lock someone in the closet, he'd say he'd put him "through the door-shredder". Then again, locking Felicity in the closet didn't seem like a bad idea. She looked like a little troublemaker._

"_Felicity! Where are you, you little monster!" Angela grumbled, looking in the bushes._

_Randall rolled his eyes, smirking. If Angela thought her six-year-old sister was a monster, she hadn't seen anything; she should look behind her at what had been sunbathing in the backyard for half an hour._

_Randall failed to notice Felicity behind him, still holding the hose. Suddenly, Randall felt a cold stream of water hit him in the back of the head. "YAAAH!" Randall screamed; he jumped up and looked over his shoulder; Felicity was still smiling, but looked a little nervous._

"_Rrrrrr!" Randall growled, chasing after Felicity._

"_AHHH!" Felicity screamed, dropping the hose._

_Angela turned the hose off and watched the scene; Felicity was running around the perimeter of the yard with a wet and very angry Randall chasing after her. Angela chuckled; seems Felicity was in a mischievous mood, and was now paying the price._

"_AHHH!" Felicity continued to scream. "AHHH!"_

_Randall ran as fast as his legs could carry him. That little brat was going to pay for interrupting him. As he was thinking of what he was going to do to her, he failed to notice she had turned to the left. BANG! He crashed into a yellow-painted wooden playhouse with orange flowers. He picked himself up off the ground and shook himself. He looked back at the house; Felicity was hiding behind Angela, who was staring at Randall with wide eyes._

_Randall cocked his head; what was wrong. He glanced down at himself; he had changed yellow with orange flowers. Quickly, he reverted his scales back to their original purple and blue. Too late. Angela and Felicity already saw it._

"_Huh." Randall turned at the voice; Angela was next to him. "I guess you're part chameleon." She smiled. "Cool!"_

_Randall cocked his head in confusion; she wasn't suspicious. Then he remembered her saying chameleons were able to change colors and patterns._

"_I know chameleons can change colors and patterns," Angela said, quoting Randall's thoughts. "But that; that was amazing! I'll bet if you wanted to, you could be totally invisible!"_

_Randall smirked; she wasn't far off._

"_I wonder if you can climb walls like geckos." Angela muttered to herself as she led Randall and Felicity back to the house. "But, I guess you can't do everything." Felicity tugged on Angela's sleeve. "What?"_

"_He was chasing me." Felicity whimpered._

"_So was I a minute ago, but you're not whining about __that__."_

"_But he was growling."_

"_Because you sprayed him with cold water!" Angela ran her hand down her face, frustrated. "If you spray someone with water without them knowing, they're gonna chase after you."_

"_But he was growling!"_

"_Aw, for the love of-he was mad! How would you feel if someone suddenly sprayed you with cold water?"_

"…_I wouldn't like it." Felicity said quietly._

"_Exactly." Angela nodded. "Now say you're sorry."_

"_I'm sorry, Angie."_

"_Not only to me." She gestured at Randall._

_Felicity turned to the Lizog. "I'm sorry, Randall."_

"_That's better." Angela nodded. "Next time, think before you do something stupid like that, please?"_

_Felicity nodded; then she ran in the house._

"_Cause if you do, I'm serious about locking you in your closet." Angela yelled after her._

"_NOOO!"_

_Angela chuckled. "That always gets her." She took a deep breath and sighed. "All that running around's got me thirsty. C'mon, Rand. Let's go inside and get a drink." She walked inside._

_Randall came in through the large dog-door. He was thirsty too; he became relieved as he lapped up the water._

"_Angela, Felicity said Randall was chasing at growling at her." Mrs. Gibbs said sternly. "Is this true?"_

_Angela sighed and nodded. "But only because we were lying out in the grass and she sprayed us with cold water!"_

"_Felicity? Did you spray Angela and Randal?"_

_Felicity nodded._

"_I already talked to her." Angela said. "I told her not to do it, and made her apologize."_

"_Angela's gonna lock me in my closet!" Felicity exclaimed. "The monsters'll get me!"_

"_There are no monsters." Mrs. Gibbs sighed. "And Angela's not going to lock you in your closet as long as you behave. Understand?"_

_Felicity nodded._

* * *

Randall chuckled. Even though he hated Felicity for spraying him with water, it was kinda fun chasing and scaring her, like he did to other kids back in Monstropolis. And she was smart about not wanting to get in her closet, because there were indeed monsters.

"Hey, Randall." Randall turned towards the voice; Angela came in dressed in black shorts and a gray T-Shirt. "Your first day home was pretty exciting, huh?"

Randall shrugged; he wouldn't call it "exciting". Interesting, yes. Exciting, not so much.

"Felicity can be a brat." Angela nodded, getting into bed. "And Fluffy's a regular little monster, but the rest of the family's all right." She yawned and stretched. "Well, goodnight." She laid back on the pillow and quickly fell asleep.

Randall yawned and laid his head on his paws (A/N I'm going to be calling his hands and feet paws) and closed his eyes. So far, humans could be annoying, but they're actually not so bad…

* * *

**A/N I had fun doing the flashback :) I figured Randall wouldn't say no to a little relaxation and lying-in-the-sun. Any lizard would do that; my dog likes lying in the sun. And I thought it'd be fun if Randall would totally _kill_ Felicity for spraying him with water. He won't hurt her though; after all, he "promised" to behave.**

**Anyhoo, R&R, and thanks for reading :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N A little story about Randall Boggs being adopted by humans, mistaking him for a dog/lizard hybrid. I know it's a stupid idea, and sounds a lot like "Lilo and Stitch", but don't flame me; I have a weird imagination. Monsters Inc characters belong to Disney and Pixar; Angela and her friends and family belong to me.**

* * *

One Week Later…

Angela's POV

A week later, Angela was sitting in her classroom, studying biology. Randall had been her pet for a week, and the only people who knew about him were she, her family, and next-door neighbor. She wasn't sure if she wanted to tell the class; after all, she didn't have any friends.

Angela was the kind of girl who liked animals. Not bunnies or kitties; no, she preferred reptiles. She liked snakes, lizards; her favorite was a chameleon, so she was happy she had a half-chameleon for a pet. Angela also liked carnivorous animals like wolves and lions. She was also the girl who liked dinosaurs; her favorite was a Spinosaurus, a large dinosaur with a fin along its back.

Angela's love for reptiles, carnivores, and dinosaurs made her an outsider to the school. None of the girls liked her for her likes, and the boys didn't like her because she spent her time reading or drawing. Angela was upset no one wanted to be her friend at first, but after a while, she got used to it. After all, in her opinion, it was better to read about chameleons or draw dinosaurs under an oak tree.

"Angelina Gibbs!"

Angela's head snapped up to look at the teacher. "Yes sir?" She asked.

"I said how many species of chameleons are there?" The teacher sighed.

"Approximately 80."

"Correct."

"Figures you'd get that right, Lizard Girl." A girl smirked.

Angela frowned. The girl was Mandy Shay (no not related to Carly Shay), the popular girl of school. She's a typical pop-girl: long, red hair, blue eyes, "perfect" skin, make-up, eye-popping figure, and a posse of boys trailing her.

Then there's her; Angela Gibbs. She has long, blonde hair, big green eyes, slightly tanned skin, no make-up, and an average figure; the only thing following her is Randall when he's on his walk. Not that she was complaining though.

Lizard Girl was a popular nickname for Angela in school; others were Dino-Girl, Scalette, and the old and insulting one, Dumb Blonde. It's actually a myth that blondes are dumb; Angela was pretty smart. She had no idea where people got it in their heads that people with yellow hair are stupid. If anything, anyone with any hair color can be stupid.

"Just because I like lizards doesn't mean I'm a "Lizard Girl"." She said, adding air quotes around "Lizard Girl".

"Really!" Mandy exclaimed in mock-surprise. "Angela, I had no idea! What should I call you then?"

"Just plain Angela will do." She said. "Now shut up. We're in class."

"Tsk, teacher's pet." Mandy scoffed.

Angela rolled her eyes as she took notes. She wasn't a teacher's pet; she just paid attention in class. Mandy's just a stuck-up 15-year-old.

* * *

Later, at recess, Angela was sitting under an oak tree with a book on chameleons in her hands, and another pet book beside her. She was reading all she could about chameleons and how to take care of them so she could take better care of Randall. Not that he was starving; actually, after he first tried dog food mixed with lizard food, he couldn't get enough of it.

Nearby, boys and a few girls were playing a sport. She liked jogging and swimming, but wasn't much of a fan of other sports.

"We need another player." I heard someone say.

Mandy came up to her, "Hey, Lizard Girl, we need another player for dodgeball." She said.

"No thanks." Angela said, holding her books up. "I need to read this book."

Mandy pulled the book down so she could see its contents. "'Chameleons and How to Take Care of Them'? Why are you reading this and…" She looked at my other book. "'The Book of Dog Breeds'? What do you have, a chameleon crossed with a dog?"

I nodded.

"You're kidding, right?"

"Nope. He's 12 feet long, and is usually purple and blue. He has green eyes, eight legs, a long tail, and three fronds between his eyes."

"That sounds more like a _made-up_ alien." Mandy snorted, emphasizing "made-up".

"Randall's real; I take him for walks at least twice a day."

"Randall? That's a dumb name."

"Leave me alone." Angela scowled, shoving the book up and in front of her face.

"You're playing dodgeball whether you like it or not." Mandy grabbed Angela's wrist and pulled her towards the ball court. She tossed a dodgeball at Angela, who caught it. "You know what to do, Lizard Girl. Throw the balls, and try not to get hit…GO!"

Soon red balls were flying. A lot of people got knocked out; soon, only Angela, Mandy, and a couple boys were left.

"Head up, L.G.!" Suddenly, a red ball smacked into Angela's face. Angela fell backwards and landed on her back.

"My eye." Angela groaned. "I think I'm gonna get a black eye." She laid a hand on her sore eye.

"Nice going." Mandy glared. "When one says 'head up', you move!"

"He told me, then threw the ball too quick."

"Always complaining." The boy who threw the ball said, picking up the ball. "Try again. Look out!" He threw the ball at Angela's shoulder. The other boy and Mandy picked up their balls and began throwing them at Angela, chanting, "Look out! Heads up!"

Angela tried to get up, but the balls kept hitting her.

* * *

Randall's POV

Randall walked down the sidewalk, looking for Angela's school. He remembered the name; he just didn't know the address.

Soon, he found the school. He remembered Angela saying the school was brown with white-paned windows and a large oak tree on the right. There was a ball court with kids throwing balls at something…wait.

Randall looked closer; to his shock, three kids were throwing large, red balls at Angela! Angela was sitting in the middle of the courtyard, battered and bruised.

Something inside Randall snapped; next thing he knew, he was invisible and running towards the kids.

"Look out!" "Gangway!" "Heads up!" The kids laughed, still throwing balls at Angela.

"Stop! I give up! Uncle!" Angela cried; tears were streaming down her face.

Suddenly, something invisible punched the boy who started the ball fight in the jaw. "Who punched me!" He yelled.

"No one punched you." The other boy said. Suddenly, he was punched. "Who did that!"

"What's going on?" Mandy asked.

Suddenly, six balls floated in the air; they sailed through the air and smacked into the kids.

"What is going on!" The boys yelled.

Suddenly, Randall appeared in front of Angela; he was on all eights, had his back arched, and was growling angrily.

"What…is…that!" Mandy cried.

"Mandy, boys, meet Randall." Angela smiled.

The boys and Mandy ran towards the school screaming for the principal.

Randall snorted in their direction; he turned back to Angela. He relaxed and nudged Angela's arm gently.

"I'm ok, Randall." Angela said. "Just a little bruised." Little was an understatement; Angela was bruised in her left eye, right upper arm, left forearm, and stomach.

Randall rolled his eyes and nudged Angela's right arm.

"Ow! Ok, maybe _not_ a little bruised." Angela said. "Mandy and a couple guys ganging up on me. Haven't done that till now."

Randall cocked his head in confusion. The way Angela said it, it sounded like she expected that.

Suddenly, the principal came out. She was a tall, female human, with black hair in a bun, and was wearing brown slacks, a brown suit, and black shoes. Mandy and the boys were behind her.

"Angela Gibbs, what on Earth is that!" The principal exclaimed.

Angela slowly sat up. "This is my Lizog, Randall. He's a cross between a lizard and dog. He saved me; Mandy and the boys were throwing dodgeballs directly and deliberately at me."

"Is this true?"

Mandy and the boys bowed their heads. "Yes, Ms. Yipps." They said.

"We'll talk more about this when you're in detention." Ms. Yipps said. She turned to Angela. "You better go to the school nurse." The principal held out a hand to help Angela up.

Randall narrowed his eyes and growled.

"Randall, down!" Angela said firmly, standing up. "She's not going to hurt me. Sorry," Angela stroked Randall's head and scratched his fronds. "I guess seeing me in trouble got him overprotective of me."

"He can come as long as he behaves." Ms. Yipps said, walking towards the school.

"C'mon, boy," Angela said. "Let's go." Randall trotted obediently at Angela's heels towards the nurse's room.

* * *

**A/N I know, I was mean to Angela, but I wanted to introduce her enemy in school, and put Angela in a situation where Randall could help her. If Randall's a little OOC, think about it; wouldn't you beat up some kids for hurting your owner if you were in Randall's shoes?**

**Anyway, don't forget to R&R, and special thanks to TheOnePistol for reviewing every chapter :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N A little story about Randall Boggs being adopted by humans, mistaking him for a dog/lizard hybrid. I know it's a stupid idea, and sounds a lot like "Lilo and Stitch", but don't flame me; I have a weird imagination. Monsters Inc characters belong to Disney and Pixar; Angela and her friends and family belong to me.**

* * *

Angela got a cream rubbed on her bruises, and Mandy and the boys got a stern talking-to. Now Angela and Randall were on their way home. Randall looked at Angela and barked sharply; if Randall was going to be a dog, he'd have to use a way to get Angela's attention: barking.

"What?" Angela asked.

Randall raised one eyebrow as if to say, "you know 'what'."

"Back there?" Randall nodded. "Well, that was Mandy, the school's popular girl, and girl bully. I basically don't fit in because I have a love for reptiles, dinosaurs, and carnivorous animals. The other students don't like me for that. Usually they just call me names like 'Lizard Girl'."

Randall's eyes widened slightly. _Lizard Girl? Funny, my nickname back home was Lizard __Boy__. Strange…_

"Anyway, I don't care. I just ignore them and mind my own business. Today, Mandy decided to humiliate me by pummeling me with dodgeballs just because I couldn't dodge them in time." Angela wiped her eyes. "All I wanted since I started school was a friend. But, I guess girls are supposed to like dumb girly things like make-up." Angela sighed.

Randall felt strange. He never felt this feeling; he felt sorry. He felt…bad for Angela. _What's __wrong__ with me!_ He growled to himself. _I'm going soft like Sullivan. I can't; I can't turn into a big teddy bear._

Then, he felt something on his head. Randall looked up; it was Angela's hand. "You're the only friend I have, Randall. I wanted a dog not only because I wanted a pet, but I also want a friend. Also, back there, thanks for saving me." She smiled at the Lizog.

Randall's mouth parted slightly; then he smiled back. _Ok, maybe I'll allow a little softness. After all, Angela's not a bad girl._

When the duo got home, Angela's mother was waiting inside. "Angela!" She cried, seizing Angela's arms. "Oh, sweetie, are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Mom, take it easy!" Angela protested. "Just a bit bruised."

"A bit? A bit! Look at yourself!"

"Ok, so I'm a _lot_ bruised! But it would've been a lot worse if Randall wasn't here." Angela patted the Lizog's head.

"The principal said Randall defended you from Mandy and the boys. What did you do that made them throw dodgeballs at you?"

"Nothing. I was just sitting under a tree reading. Mandy pulled me into the dodgeball game, even though I specifically stated I did _not_ want to play. One of the guys threw a ball at my face, shouting 'Look out' too late. Soon, everyone was throwing balls at me. Then, Randall appeared, invisible mind you, and was punching the boys. Then he picked up six dodgeballs and threw them at them. He appeared in front of me, growling and defending me like I was a defenseless pup. Mandy asked what he was, and I said, 'Mandy, boys, meet Randall.' She and the boys ran for the principal; I explained what happened and went to the nurse's office. Mandy and the boys got detention."

"Goodness! I'm glad Randall was there." Mrs. Gibbs sighed, patting Randall. "I guess you made a good choice in choosing a dog, Angela. You've got yourself a bodyguard."

Randall smiled proudly and purred as Mrs. Gibbs stroked his back and Angela scratched his fronds. _A bodyguard. That sounds nice._ He thought to himself. _Randall the Bodyguard; a bodyguard to a human, but who cares? Not me, that's who._

* * *

Back in Monstropolis…

James P. Sullivan, or Sulley as he was mainly called, relaxed in his office, sipping coffee, and looking over the Laugh Records. Ever since the situation with Boo, which was about a month ago, Monsters Inc. had changed from scaring kids, to making them laugh, as laughter was 10 times more powerful than scream. That, and the fact kids never got tired of a good laugh, thus shredding less doors, MI produced more energy for Monstropolis. All the monsters called Sulley a genius.

However, Sulley also had to thank Boo. If it weren't for the little three-year-old, the energy depletion would have increased, thus putting Monstropolis in an energy famine. Sulley remembered when Mike made Boo laugh in the door vault by stretching and snapping back his eyelid, her laughter turned on all the doors without using a station. That alone was very powerful.

Sulley sighed. He missed Boo. The little human became like a daughter to him; that probably explained his fatherly instinct to protect her from Randall and Mr. Waternoose.

Mr. Waternoose was an elderly gray crab/spider mix monster. He had eight crab-like legs, two seven-fingered hands, and five eyes. He used to be the Chief Executive Officer, or CEO, of MI. However, after hearing how he planned to kidnap human children and extract their screams with a dangerous machine, the Scream Extractor, so he could collect energy. It was dangerous, as it wouldn't suck their screams, but suck their air, stop their breathing, and therefore suffocate the kids. Also, kidnapping children, whether it was monster or human, was wrong. Waternoose didn't care; all he wanted was what was "best" for MI. He even admitted to kidnapping children. That alone triggered his arrest.

After all that, Sulley returned Boo to her room, and her door was shredded. However, Sulley remembered how her laughter was more powerful than her scream, and produced his idea to make children laugh instead of scream to MI, which accepted the idea.

Now, a month later, the company remained Monsters Inc, but changed their slogan from, "We scare because we care." To, "Going the extra mile to make them smile." Sulley became CEO of MI, and his buddy, Mike, became a Laugher, a monster whose job it was to make kids laugh and collect the energy to power cars, homes, basically the whole city.

Recently, Mike revealed he put Boo's door back together so they could visit her room. It worked, and Boo and Sulley were happily reunited. Now, at least once a week on Saturday, Sulley, Mike, and sometimes Mike's girlfriend, Celia Mae, would visit Boo's room. They'd laugh, joke, and have fun like the old days.

"Sulley!" Mike suddenly burst in, startling Sulley.

"Mike! How many times do I have to tell you to knock!" Sulley snapped.

"Sorry, Buddy." Mike said; he knocked on the wall three times. "Sulley!"

"Oh." Sulley groaned. "What now?"

"We got a dud door! It won't open!"

"That's it? Ok, let's go see it."

Mike led Sulley down and into Laugh Floor F. There was a brown wooden door. "I tried opening it, but it won't open." Mike said.

Sulley took hold of the doorknob and turned it. Mike was right; it wouldn't open. "Huh." He said.

"Should we shred it?" Mike asked.

"What? No!" Sulley snapped. "It's probably locked. Look, I looked up that humans would lock their closet doors because the kids think there are monsters waiting in their closets to scare them."

"Not anymore."

"Well, the humans don't know that, so they keep their doors locked. Don't worry, though; they'll get tired of unlocking and locking their closets over and over, and eventually will unlock their doors."

"Gee, I hope so, Sulley." Mike said, fiddling with the doorknob. "Not knowing what kind of kids are in there's got me all worked up! I can't stand the suspense! It's killing me, my friend; it's _killing_!"

"I hope it _doesn't_ kill you; you're one of our most successful Laughers." Sulley chuckled.

"Ha ha ha." Mike laughed sarcastically. "Very funny. See, this is why you're the CEO, and _I'm_ the Laugher. I'm the one with the funny material. By the way, a giraffe walks into a bar, takes a drink, then falls asleep on the floor. The bartender says, 'Oy, what's that lyin' there?' And another guy says, 'that's not a lion; it's a giraffe'!"

Sulley laughed loudly. "That's a good one, Mike. Where'd you hear that?"

"This one kid told me it. He said I could use it for my material."

"Y'know, there are humans who tell jokes for a living. They're called 'comedians'. You could look them up and study their material; then you could come up with material from the comedians themselves."

"Y'see! Now _that's_ why you're the CEO of MI! You have such great ideas!" Mike exclaimed. "Atta boy, Sulley!"

* * *

In the human world…

Randall's POV

Randall turned in a circle and laid down on his bed. It had been an eventful day, and he was ready for bed.

"Thanks again, Randall." Angela said from her bed, where she was sitting and reading. "I know I keep saying this, but it means a lot to me! Usually no one stands up for me like that; they just move along."

Randall growled.

"I know, it's stupid! But I'm glad I have a bodyguard like you." Angela placed the book on her desk and turned off her nightlight. "Well, g'night." She yawned, lying down in bed.

Randall was about to close his eyes, when he thought of something. He heard that loyal and loving dogs and cats would sleep in their owner's beds right next to them. Not that he was loving, but he was loyal. Besides, he felt slightly overprotective of Angela now.

Slowly, Randall stood up and stretched his legs and tail. He climbed out of his bed and into Angela's. He laid down next to her body and laid his head on his paws next to her pillow and closed his eyes. He felt a hand on his head; he opened his right eye and looked at Angela curiously.

"Good night, Randall." She smiled; she fell asleep with her hand on his head.

Randall smiled and whispered, "Good night Angela." He fell asleep next to his human friend.

* * *

**A/N Finally we get a glimpse of what's happening in Monstropolis. BTW, I didn't make up MI's new slogan; I read about it in a comic. How strange; a closet door that's locked. Sound familiar? Hmmm...**

**I'll admit, Randall is TOTALLY OOC in the end of this chapter. But, maybe he's finally softening up; just a little, mind you. Also, the summary of this story says he and Angela become best friends. You gotta expect him to be like that. Don't worry, I won't make him too soft :)**

**Anyway, R&R, and thanks for reading :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N A little story about Randall Boggs being adopted by humans, mistaking him for a dog/lizard hybrid. I know it's a stupid idea, and sounds a lot like "Lilo and Stitch", but don't flame me; I have a weird imagination. Monsters Inc characters belong to Disney and Pixar; Angela and her friends and family belong to me.**

* * *

One Month Later…

Angela's eyes widened. "What!" She exclaimed.

Mrs. Gibbs rolled her eyes. "You heard us. We're visiting your aunt and uncle."

"I heard _that_; why are we visiting?"

"Because we haven't seen them in a long time." Mr. Gibbs said. "And the last time I called, I mentioned you got a new species of animal. You know how they are with animals; they're dying for us to visit."

"Us or they dying to see Randall?" Angela asked, raising one eyebrow.

Mrs. Gibbs shrugged. "Maybe both?"

Angela sighed. Her aunt Amelia and uncle Jack both loved animals; it's where Angela got her love of reptiles, dinosaurs, and carnivores. But, they were a little more obsessive. Meaning, they went to the zoo once a week, making a special trip to the reptile house. Their three-year-old daughter's room was the only room not filled with snake and chameleon toys. "I suppose Randall's coming with us?" She asked.

"They insisted." Mr. Gibbs nodded.

"I'll go tell him." Angela went in the living room. Randall was lying on his back in the love sofa, chewing on a rubber bone. Randall had never thought chewing a rubber bone would be so much fun; especially when it repeatedly squeaked.

"Randall." Angela said; Randall bent his head back over the arm of the couch and looked at Angela upside down; the bone was still in his mouth. "Mom and Dad are taking us to my aunt and uncle. Apparently, they want to meet you." Angela rolled her eyes, sitting on the edge of the sofa. "That means you're coming."

Randall didn't know what to make of this situation; he continued to squeak his toy.

"It's not something bad." Angela said, scratching Randall's pale purple stomach. "It's just…my aunt and uncle are ob_sessed_ with reptiles, so you'll be the life of the party. Not that there'll be a party."

Randall didn't respond to Angela's talking; his tail thumped against the sofa, enjoying his human scratching his stomach.

"Then again, they'll really love you. They'll be even more impressed that you can change your colors and patterns and climb on walls." Angela continued.

Randall kicked his hind leg and purred loudly.

Angela chuckled. "You aren't even listening, are you?" She asked; she stopped scratching Randall's stomach.

Randall relaxed and gave Angela a look that said, "Why'd you stop?"

Angela laughed and nudged Randall's side. "Pay attention this time. We're visiting my aunt and uncle and you're coming."

Randall turned and sat in the couch, cocking his head curiously.

Angela chuckled. "I knew you weren't paying attention." She rapped Randall's head with her knuckles. "Dad mentioned you to my uncle Jack, and he and Aunt Amelia want to meet you. They really like reptiles."

Randall nodded, understanding.

"Good, you paid attention this time." Angela ruffled Randall's fronds before standing up. "We usually stay there for a day, so I'm going up to pack." She went upstairs.

Randall climbed off the couch and went in the kitchen to get a drink of water.

"She told you?" Mr. Gibbs asked the Lizog.

Randall nodded, still lapping up water.

"Sometimes, I swear that animal understands us." Mr. Gibbs chuckled, shaking his head.

"Maybe he _does_; after all, he's pretty smart." Mrs. Gibbs said.

Randall smiled to himself. Yes, he was smart. But, he also understood human language. That was why he responded the way he does. Not that anyone else could know; all they knew was that he was a dog/lizard hybrid, and a smart one at that.

"Well, we might as well go tell Felicity and Josh we're visiting Amelia and Jack." Mr. Gibbs said; he and Mrs. Gibbs went into Josh's room, where he was goggling at his magazines. As Randall went upstairs to Angela's room, he heard Josh yell, "Can't a guy get a little privacy!"

Randall chuckled. When he came into the room, Angela was stuffing clothes in a suitcase. "Hey, Rand." Angela said. "Round up the toys you want to take. But only a couple; I'm probably sure Amelia and Jack will have a present for you."

Randall nodded and pulled a squeaky ball out of his bed. He placed it on the suitcase and went downstairs to get his bone.

Angela smiled and put the ball in her suitcase. Randall's favorite toys were his ball and bone. He liked them because he liked chewing on them and hearing them squeak. Come to think of it, he never showed any interest in fetching toys and sticks. _When we get to the farm, maybe I'll see if he likes fetching._ Angela mentally reminded herself; her aunt, uncle, and three-year-old cousin lived on a farm.

* * *

After half an hour, the family was in the van and driving down the road. Angela convinced her parents to let Randall sit in the car out of his crate. "He'll behave, I promise!" Angela had said.

"What kind of dog sits outside of the crate in a car?" Mr. Gibbs protested.

"We've actually seen dogs sticking their heads out the window." Josh said. "Not that I care; personally, I don't care if the ugly mutt sits outside his crate or not."

"Don't call him ugly!" Angela snapped; she turned back to her parents. "Please, Mom and Dad? Please?" Her eyes widened and her pupils dilated into the classic "puppy-eyes".

Randall, who wasn't a fan of the crate, copied the puppy-eyes.

"What idiot invented the 'puppy-eyes'?" Mr. Gibbs groaned. "All right, but he better behave!"

"He'll be good, won't you Randy?" Angela smiled, hugging Randall's neck, who groaned at the nickname.

Now, Randall was sitting in the back of the car next to Angela. Angela rolled down the window halfway so Randall could stick his head out.

Randall climbed over Angela's lap and stuck his head out the window; the wind blew hard in his face and made his fronds blow back. He loved it though; he didn't know why, but he loved the sensation of the wind in his face!

"Stick your tongue out." Angela grinned.

Randall opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out, which blew into the corner of his mouth. He couldn't laugh out loud, which he really wanted to, because dogs didn't laugh; not necessarily, at least. So he did the next best thing; he howled. He threw his head back and yelled, "AROOOO!"

"Get Randall back in here before he attracts attention." Mr. Gibbs said.

Angela pulled Randall's shoulders back. "You better get back in here before Dad throws a fit." She said.

Randall reluctantly pulled his head back in as Angela rolled up the window. Suddenly, Angela burst out laughing. Randall cocked his head in confusion. "Your fronds!" Angela gasped; she held up a mirror. Randall's fronds had been blown backwards, and there they stuck. Randall frowned and shook his head hard; his fronds stood up again. Randall looked at Angela, who was trying to calm herself down.

"What?" She giggled.

Randall glared at her.

"Don't look at me like that, it was funny!" Angela smiled, rubbing Randall's fronds. "Or are you complaining about not being able to stick your head out the window? Or is it both?"

Randall shrugged; his face softened.

Angela rolled her eyes. "When we get to the farm, you'll have room to run around. But, that'll be in a couple hours, so now would be a good time for a nap."

Randall stretched his legs and tail and spun around in a circle; he laid down across the seat and fell asleep with his head on Angela's lap.

Angela smiled and laid her left hand on Randall's back. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

* * *

After a couple hours, Angela and Randall woke up just as the car pulled into a dirt driveway. There was a brown and white house with a swing set and slide.

"Here we are, Rand." Angela said, climbing out of the car. "And…there's Jack and Amelia."

A man and woman were coming out of the house. The man had brown hair and blue eyes; the woman had black hair and brown eyes. Jack was wearing a brown T-Shirt, blue jeans and black boots; Amelia was wearing a sun yellow dress and blue sandals.

"Hey, big bro!" Jack grinned, slapping Mr. Gibbs' shoulder.

"Hey, Jack." Mr. Gibbs said. "How's the family."

"Good." Jack nodded. "How 'bout you, Mike?"

"Pretty good."

Felicity ran to Amelia, who scooped up the six-year-old. Josh came out and just wandered around the yard.

"Hey, Angelina!" Jack grinned.

"Angela, Uncle Jack." Angela corrected. "I'd prefer to be called Angela."

"My mistake." Jack said, holding his hands up.

"So, where's this dog/lizard hybrid of yours?" Amelia asked.

"I call him a Lizog, a combination of lizard and dog." Angela said; she opened the car door wider. "C'mon Randall." She said; she turned back to her aunt and uncle. "Jack, Amelia, meet Randall."

Randall walked out of the car and onto the dirt.

"Oh my goodness!" Amelia exclaimed.

"Ugly, ain't he?" Josh smirked.

"Shut it." Angela scowled.

"He's not ugly." Amelia said.

"He's unique." Jack added. "Where did you get him?"

"The animal shelter." Angela said, rubbing Randall's head. "They said he was on the road, and hadn't had anything to eat or drink for about a week."

"Oh, do you think he was abandoned by his original owner?" Amelia asked, setting Felicity down and petting Randall. "After all, wouldn't he come from a zoo or something?"

Angela shrugged. "I dunno, and I don't care. Randall's my pet, and he's my best friend."

"Ok, they didn't say you had to give him up." Josh sighed.

"Hey, why don't we all come inside? Maybe introduce Randall to Mary." Jack suggested.

"Ok, you go do that." Mrs. Gibbs nodded. "Mike, Jack, Josh and I will unload the car."

As the selected people unloaded the car, Amelia led the kids and Randall inside. "Mary, your cousins Angela and Felicity are here!" Amelia called.

A little girl came running in the room. Randall's eyes widened. _No! It can't be!_ He gasped to himself. But it was.

_Boo!

* * *

_

**A/N Gasp! CLIFFHANGER!**

**Now you know how Angela and Boo are related; they're cousins! And Randall recognizes the little three-year-old! Will Boo, or Mary, recognize him? What will happen? You know what to do, people: R&R.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N A little story about Randall Boggs being adopted by humans, mistaking him for a dog/lizard hybrid. I know it's a stupid idea, and sounds a lot like "Lilo and Stitch", but don't flame me; I have a weird imagination. Monsters Inc characters belong to Disney and Pixar; Angela and her friends and family belong to me.**

* * *

Boo hadn't changed; she had dark brown hair in two little ponytails on top of her head, big brown eyes, a pink dress, and white socks. When she saw Randall, her little face screwed into a scowl. "Roar!" She yelled, making her hands into claws. "ROAR!"

"Mary, what are you doing?" Amelia asked.

"I think she's trying to scare Randall." Angela said.

Suddenly, Mary tackled Randall and pulled on his fronds. Randall knew he couldn't hurt her; he just tossed his head in attempt to get her off his head.

"Mary! Stop it!" Amelia pulled Mary off of Randall. "What's the matter?"

"Bad meanie!" Mary scowled. "Bad meanie!"

"You only met him, how do you know he's a meanie?"

Angela rubbed Randall's fronds as he glared at Mary. "Why would she do that?" Angela wondered aloud. "What did Randall to her?"

_If only you knew, Angela,_ Randall sighed._ If only you knew._

"Angela, how about you take Randall out while I calm Mary down?" Amelia suggested.

"Good idea." Angela nodded.

"Oh, before you do, we have a present for him." Amelia walked into the living room with Mary still in her arms.

"Told ya they'd have a present for you." Angela grinned at Randall.

A minute later, Amelia came back in with a toy; Mary was still in the living room. "This is a toy for Randall; I bought it at that pet store, Sets of Pets."

"Oh yeah, we got his things there." Angela said, taking the toy. It was a round ball with feet. "C'mon, Randall, let's go play."

Randall followed Angela outside.

* * *

Angela tossed the ball up and down. "Ok, Randall, fetch!" She threw the ball as hard as she could; it sailed across the yard. "Randall? Where are you?" Angela looked down; Randall was standing next to her, minding his own business.

"Randall!" Angela exclaimed. "You're supposed to run after the ball and bring it back!"

Randall cocked his head, thinking, _why the heck would I do that? Why do __dogs__ do that?_

Angela slapped her hand on her face and ran it down her face, frustrated. "Ok, I'll be right back." She walked across the yard, picked up the ball, and came back. She tossed the ball up and down, trying to think of a way to teach Randall to fetch. Then, she got an idea. "Randall! Lookee!" She squeezed the ball; it squeaked out loud.

Randall looked up; excitement was in his eyes.

Angela continued to squeak the toy. "SQUEAK!" "SQUEAK!" The toy squeaked in a high-pitched tone. "You want it?" Angela squealed in a baby voice. "You want it?"

Randall bounced around excitedly. _Why am I so excited over a squeaking ball?_ He thought to himself.

"All right then…Go get it!" Angela exclaimed; she threw the ball across the field.

This time, Randall sprinted as fast as he could after the toy. When he reached it, he seized it in his mouth and ran back to Angela.

"Good boy." Angela smiled, patting Randall's head and taking the ball. She squeaked the ball several times before throwing it again.

Randall tore after the ball. _I don't know why this is so exciting,_ He thought to himself as he picked up the ball and ran back to Angela. _But who cares? This is fun!_

After about a dozen throws, Randall began to grow tired. On the last throw, when Randall came back, he collapsed, panting. "Ok, time out." Angela said, picking up the ball. "C'mon, let's get a drink."

Randall followed Angela to a pump. Angela pumped some water in a tank. As soon as the tank was half-full, Randall plunged his face in the water and gulped the liquid down.

"Not so fast!" Angela chuckled. "You'll get hiccups!"

Randall slowed down a bit. After he had his fill, he climbed out of the tank.

"You want to play some more? Or come inside?" Angela asked.

Randall pointed his tail towards the house.

"Yeah, Mary's probably calmed down." Angela nodded. "C'mon, let's' go."

* * *

After Angela and her family's luggage was unpacked, the entire family was in the living room. Mary was still glaring at Randall, who was curled up at Angela's feet.

"So, does Randall know any tricks?" Amelia asked.

"He recently learned to fetch." Angela said. "You want to see his other tricks?"

"Sure." Jack nodded.

Angela stood up off the couch; Randall stood up and moved so he was standing in front of Angela. "Ok, Randall…sit." Randall sat down. "Down." Randall laid down. "Turn invisible." Randall disappeared.

"Wow!" Amelia exclaimed.

"Turn…black with orange polka-dots." Angela said; Randall reappeared, but was black with orange spots. "Now…red with yellow stripes." Randall turned red with yellow stripes. "Ok…how about…blue with green paw prints?" Randall turned green with blue paw prints. "Close enough." Angela shrugged. "Good boy."

"Impressive. Very impressive." Amelia nodded. "You've trained him really well."

"I didn't train him; he knew those tricks already." Angela said. "But he can't seem to get the blue with the green paw prints down."

Randall changed back to purple and blue and shrugged.

"Isn't Randall great, Mary?" Mrs. Gibbs asked.

Mary, who was on her aunt's lap, turned away from Randall and humphed, "Hmph."

Randall rolled his eyes. He knew Boo hated him; especially after all the danger and terror he put her through. He couldn't blame her. But it would be nice if she forgave and forgot.

"Randall's more than great; he's the best pet in the world!" Angela exclaimed, hugging Randall. "He's my best friend!"

Randall's eyes widened in surprise. _A best friend? I never had a best friend._ He thought to himself. _I guess I got one now. Funny how I used to despise humans, but now I have one for a best friend.

* * *

_

**A/N OMG! Boo recognizes Randall! Ok, if anyone doesn't think she was cute when she called Randall a "bad meanie" (which she didn't in the movie), they're a little messed up.**

**I know this was short, but sometimes short chapters are great. I know, Randall's all OOC. Either he's a little messed up himself, or he's finally opening up. After all, he has a human for a best friend.**

**Anyway, R&R, and thanks for reading :).**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N A little story about Randall Boggs being adopted by humans, mistaking him for a dog/lizard hybrid. I know it's a stupid idea, and sounds a lot like "Lilo and Stitch", but don't flame me; I have a weird imagination. Monsters Inc characters belong to Disney and Pixar; Angela and her friends and family belong to me.**

* * *

A Month Later…

"Ok, class, this week, we'll be auditioning for parts for the play, _The Winged Wolf 2_." The principal said.

"Winged Wolves?" Mandy asked.

"Yes. It was originally a book about Winged Wolves, or as some people call them, Wolf-Alien-Dragons. It is the sequel to the original book."

Angela nodded. She read the first book. It was about a wolf named Wingless who lived with a pack of Winged Wolves. When he was grown, he was banished by his older stepbrother, Darkclaw, for being different; a curse. Wingless returned and tried to free the pack from his brother, who enslaved them. When he was nearly killed, he was granted wings and fire breath; in other words, he was changed to a Winged Wolf. He defeated his brother and became leader of the Winged Wolf pack; he was also renamed Brave Heart for standing up to his brother. _The Winged Wolf_ and its sequel were made into movies.

"I read the sequel." Angela said. "Darkclaw's sister, Isabelle, wants revenge on Brave Heart for killing her brother. She kidnaps his son, Snowfrost, and tries to seduce him."

"Correct, Ms. Gibbs." Ms. Yipps nodded. "We will be doing the play in human form. We will have costumes similar to the characters, and it will have the songs."

The Winged Wolf and its book sequel had songs; the first book's most famous was _Let My Family Go_, used when Wingless confronted Darkclaw and tried to free the pack.

_The Winged Wolf 2_ had songs too; one of its most famous was Isabelle's, _Be Prepared_, when she plotted to kill Brave Heart and Snowfrost.

"We will be holding auditions for Brave Heart, Snowfrost and Isabelle, the main characters, and the minor characters, Star, and Isabelle's henchman, Scourge." Ms. Yipps continued.

"I'm sure I'd make a perfect Star." Mandy said boastingly. "After all, she's the most beautiful Winged Wolf."

"Yeah, but she's only a _minor_ character." Angela smirked, emphasizing, "minor". "With your attitude, you're better off playing Isabelle."

"What was that, Lizard Girl?"

"What are you, hard of hearing? I SAID YOU'RE BETTER OFF PLAYING ISABELLE!" Angela yelled.

"But Isabelle's the villain!"

"Exactly." Angela nodded.

"Why you little-" Mandy growled.

"All right, knock it off." Ms. Yipps said sternly. "If you kids want to audition for the characters, the auditions are being held here in the gym. Dismissed." The principal left the gym.

"How cool would it be to be in _The Winged Wolves 2_ play?" One of the girls said.

"I still say I'm the perfect Star." Mandy said. "Say, Lizard Girl, maybe _you_ could be Isabelle."

"Nah, I dunno. I'm not sure if I'm a good singer." Angela said, picking up her backpack. "Well, gotta go."

"Where are you going?"

"Home to do my homework; Randall's waiting for me outside. See ya." Angela ran outside where Randall was sitting and waiting at the gate. "Hey, Buddy! Ready to head home?"

Randall nodded.

"Let's go, then." Angela and Randall started for home.

"How does a Lizard Girl like her get a lizard/dog hybrid like that?" Mandy asked.

A boy shrugged. "Luck?"

"She also spends a lot of time with him. It's like they're friends or something." Another guy added.

"How can she be friends with a lizard? How can she be friends with _anyone_?"

"That animal's part lizard." The first guy said. "She likes lizards. It's like a match made in heaven."

"Ewww! Gross! Now you've put images in my head!" Mandy exclaimed, rubbing her eyes. "However, I think I know a way to embarrass Lizard Girl, and her lizard won't be able to defend her. Boys, to the auditions. Lizard Girl's gonna be in this show whether she likes it or not."

* * *

While Angela did her homework in her room, Randall was lying on his stomach, chewing his bone. "SQUEAK!" "SQUEAK!" It squeaked.

"Randall, I don't mean to be rude, but could you keep the noise to a minimum?" Angela asked without looking up. "I'm trying to do my homework."

Randall dropped his toy and climbed onto the bed. He stood over Angela, who was on her stomach doing math homework; his legs were on either side of her. He laid on her back and wrapped his tail around her leg.

"Randall, what do you think you're doing?" Angela asked.

Randall laid his head on Angela's, purring.

"Ok, this is kinda creepy. I know pets lay on their owners sometimes, but you wrapping your tail around my leg makes me think you're trying something."

Randall chuckled silently; then he raised one eyebrow. Originally he just wanted to lay with Angela in bed, but somehow he was on top of her. Then, next thing he knew, his tail was wrapped around her leg. What was wrong with him? Why was he acting this way; and towards a human?

Randall unwrapped his tail and laid down next to Angela, whimpering apologetically.

"It's ok; just don't do it again." Angela smiled, ruffling Randall's fronds. "If that was your way of saying you wanted to play, I'm kinda in the middle of something."

Randall nodded, laid his head on his paws and closed his eyes, taking a nap.

"At school, there's this play based on the sequel to a popular book, _The Winged Wolf._ Mandy, little miss perfect, thought she'd be perfect for a minor character who happened to be a main character in the first book."

Randall rolled his eyes in a "typical" manner.

"Then she said I'd be good for the villain of the story."

Randall growled quietly.

"Thanks, Buddy." Angela patted Randall's head. "Anyway, I refused. It's a musical, and I don't think I'd be a good singer. Then again, I've never sung before."

Randall nuzzled Angela's head with his.

"Thanks, Randall." She smiled.

* * *

"Angela, can you come down here, please!" Mrs. Gibbs yelled.

"I wonder what Mom wants." Angela wondered out loud; Randall shrugged. Angela and Randall walked into the kitchen. "What's up?"

"You didn't tell me you auditioned for a play." Mrs. Gibbs said.

"I didn't; Mandy 'suggested' it, but I refused."

"That's not what the principal said. She said you were the only one to audition for Isabelle in _The Winged Wolf 2._"

"What!"

"Yep." Mrs. Gibbs nodded. "So you better get started on your lines. The principal sent your script; it's on the table.

"But Mom! I don't want to be in this play!" Angela protested.

"Well you can't back out now; there's no one else who auditioned. Since you were the only one, the principal accepted." Mrs. Gibbs left the kitchen.

"Grrr. Parents never listen." Angela grumbled.

Randall leaned on Angela's hip.

"You think I'll be ok?" Angela asked; Randall nodded. "Well…I dunno. I said I've never sung before, and I'm not sure I want to start now." Angela sighed. "But I guess I have no choice. Might as well start now." Angela picked the script off the table and went to go outside. "Outside I'm alone. Would you come with me though? Y'know, for support."

Randall nodded and trotted after Angela.

* * *

Two Weeks Later…

Angela practiced her part for the play and memorized her lines. The only thing left to do was memorize the song. "I dunno 'bout this." Angela said.

Randall, who was lying in the grass a couple feet away, rolled his eyes.

"Hey, I've never sung, remember? I've heard and read the song; I know it by heart. I'm just nervous about singing it."

Randall sighed.

"Also, I'm good with the acting, but only when you're around. When I do the real play, which is in another two weeks, you won't be with me…unless. Unless I get you a part." Angela tapped her chin in thought. A light bulb lit up in her head. "Light bulb! You know how Isabelle has a henchman, Scourge? He's like a regular dog. He doesn't have any lines; he just growls, howls, and whimpers. Maybe you could do it!" Angela opened her laptop, which had _The Winged Wolf 2_ DVD inside, and went to the special features where it showed how they made Scourge's sounds. "C'mere, I'm going to show you how Scourge makes his noises, and I want you to repeat them."

Randall trotted over to Angela and sat down next to her.

"Ready?" Randall nodded. "Ok, first is his usual growl." Angela pressed the "play" button; a deep and throaty growl sounded.

Randall cleared his throat and mimicked the growl.

"Nice." Angela smiled. "Ok, on to the whimpers." She fast forwarded the clip and played it; a high-pitched whimper sounded.

Randall coughed and copied the whimper.

"Excellent." Angel nodded. "Finally, howling." She fast forwarded the clip and played it; there was a long, low-pitched howl.

Randall took a deep breath and howled perfectly.

"Perfecto! You've got it!" Angela exclaimed, hugging Angela. "You'll get that part for sure!"

Randall smiled and licked Angela's face with his forked tongue.

"Ok, stop it! Seriously, that tickles!" Angela giggled; she closed her laptop and stood up. "Since we don't have anything else to do, might as well go to the school to audition you."

Randall trotted at Angela's heels to the school.

* * *

"Well, I don't know." Ms. Yipps sighed. "We've never had an animal in a play, much less your pet."

"C'mon, Randall mimicked the sounds perfectly." Angela said. "He's real smart too! I'll help him memorize his lines, and he'll be the next Lassie! Besides, I don't get flustered with my lines when Randall's beside me."

"Hmmm. Well, all right, I guess. As long as he behaves."

"Oh, thank you, Ms. Yipps!" Angela exclaimed. "Thank you! C'mon, Randall, you've got some lines to memorize!"

"Ruff! Ruff!" Randall barked; he followed Angela out of the school and back home.

"How about that; a dog in a play about dogs." Ms. Yipps chuckled. "I hope Angela knows what she's talking about."

* * *

**A/N _The Winged Wolf_ is a story I made up; as you guess, it's about Winged Wolves, or as they were mainly called, Wolf-Alien-Dragons. The first story is about a wolf pup, named Wingless for his lack of wings, who was adopted by Winged Wolves. He falls in love with one of them when he's grown up, but his older brother, Darkclaw, banishes Wingless and takes over the pack, much like Scar in _The Lion King._ Wingless returns and tries to confront his brother, but falls in a deep ditch and is nearly killed. But, he is visited by White Fang, the deity of Winged Wolves, and turns him into a Winged Wolf for his bravery. Wingless confronts and kills his wicked brother, frees and becomes leader of the pack, and the Winged Wolf he fell in love with becomes his mate; Wingless is also renamed Brave Heart.**

**I might write it, but I'd have to find a category about Animals. Anyone know if there is one?**

**Anyway, R&R, thanks for reading, and PM me about a category with Animals, thanks ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N A little story about Randall Boggs being adopted by humans, mistaking him for a dog/lizard hybrid. I know it's a stupid idea, and sounds a lot like "Lilo and Stitch", but don't flame me; I have a weird imagination. Monsters Inc characters belong to Disney and Pixar; Angela and her friends and family belong to me.**

* * *

Two Weeks Later…

Soon it was the night of the play. The actors and actresses were in their costumes. Mandy had gotten the part of Star, but was frustrated that Angela was right and Star was only a minor character. She was also mad that not only Randall was in the play, but he was Isabelle's, who Angela was playing, henchman, Scourge. That meant, if anyone dared laid a finger, or dodgeball, on Angela, Randall would be there, growling.

Angela slipped into her costume. It was a silver and white suit with a cape lined with feathers; the cape was cut in half so it resembled wings. Angela also had her fingernails done so they were long and shiny, and had a headband with wolf ears.

Randall didn't do anything but change his scales to black and brown, the exact pattern of fur Scourge had.

"I gotta admit it, Randall, I never thought I'd be here." Angela said. "But I have a sneaky suspicion Mandy wrote my name in the part for Isabelle."

"You're pretty smart, Lizard Girl." Mandy sneered; she was wearing Star's gray and silver fur and wings and gray wolf ears.

"And that's astonishing why?" Angela asked, raising one eyebrow; Randall narrowed his eyes and bared his teeth.

"Just that it took you this long to figure it out. I did it to embarrass you, and your lizard freak wouldn't be able to defend you." Mandy said. "However, I didn't count on you convincing the principal to let Randall have a part in the show."

"He's an awesome pet." Angela said, rubbing Randall's head. "He deserves a part in the play."

"But he has a _minor_ part." Mandy smirked.

Angela wasn't fazed. "So do you." She smirked back.

Mandy huffed and turned away.

"We showed her." Angela smiled; Randall nodded. "All right, Randall, remember, just like we practiced." Randall nodded again, smiling this time. "Ok, let's do this."

* * *

Soon, it was the part where Scourge came back to Isabelle's castle after failing to kidnap Snowfrost. "I give you one simple task and you mess it up like a newly hatched pup!" Isabelle/Angela snapped.

Scourge/Randall whimpered. Then he growled.

"Kill Brave Heart and Snowfrost." Isabelle/Angela laughed. "Oh, Scourge, you're so…wait. Kill Brave Heart and Snowfrost?"

Scourge/Randall nodded and growled.

"Precisely." Isabelle/Angela sneered.

Scourge/Randall (A/N You know what, until the play is done, the characters will be called by what they play in the play) growled confused, raising one eyebrow.

The music started; Isabelle stood up off her throne and jumped down to where Scourge was. She walked towards other wolves, played by the other classmates, while singing,

**(Be Prepared by Jeremy Irons/Jim Cummings)**

* * *

The play continued on. Soon, it was the battle between Snowfrost and Isabelle. Isabelle leapt and spun and growled; Snowfrost followed her up the cliffs. Soon, he cornered her on the ledge. Isabelle backed up until she felt the edge of the cliff. "Snowfrost, please!" She pleaded. "I'm your aunt!"

"You're not my aunt; not my blood aunt." Snowfrost growled. "Your brother tried to kill my father. You're my father's brother's sister. My father killed Darkclaw; it's only fair you have the same fate, Isabelle."

"No!" Isabelle gasped. Suddenly, the cliff began cracking. Snowfrost backed away; Isabelle tried to follow him, but the cliff fell from under her feet. She held onto the edge tightly. "Please, Snowfrost! Can't we work this out? If you help me up, I'll leave and never bother you again!"

"You promise?" Snowfrost growled.

"I promise." Isabelle nodded.

Snowfrost sighed and inched towards Isabelle. Suddenly, the rock she was gripping cracked.

Isabelle looked at Snowfrost. "I'm sorry." She sighed; she let go of the rock.

"Isabelle!" Snowfrost cried.

Isabelle fell down the cliff, and behind the set, onto a large, safety cushion. Angela rolled off and into the dressing room. Inside, she found the principal waiting. "That was excellent, Angela! You were amazing!" She exclaimed.

"Thank you." Angela smiled. "Where's Randall?"

"Oh, I had to lock him in the closet." Ms. Yipps sighed. "When he saw you fighting Snowfrost, he tried to get out of here and save you."

"I'm sorry, he does that. Is it safe to let him out?"

"If you can calm him down, yes." Ms. Yipps nodded. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to see that the rest of the play is progressing." Ms. Yipps left the room.

Angela sighed and unlocked and opened the closet. Randall burst out, growling. "Randall, I'm ok." Angela sighed. "It wasn't a real fight; we were acting."

Randall looked up at Angela; when he saw she wasn't hurt, he calmed down. He sat down and whimpered apologetically.

"I forgive you; you just don't need to be so overprotective." Angela playfully nudged Randall. She heard the ending music. "C'mon, we need to go out on stage and take a bow."

Randall trotted behind Angela out onto the stage. They stood between Snowfrost and Snowfrost's female friend, Ocean. When the curtains lifted, the cast all bowed.

"Well, let's give a big hand to all the talented students who brought this story to life!" Ms. Yipps cried. The audience burst into applause. Angela felt her cheeks heat up. She looked down; Randall was eating up the attention, wagging his tail and grinning gleefully. Angela rolled her eyes; he was such an attention hog.

* * *

Later that night, Angela had changed into her nightclothes and climbed into bed. Randall climbed in and curled up next to his best friend. "You were awesome, Rand." Angela smiled.

Randall nudged Angela's arm and smiled.

"I guess it was fun; just not something I'd like to do everyday. After all, other films might not have room for a Lizog in the cast."

Randall smiled and wagged his tail.

Angela ruffled Randall's fronds. "Well, g'night Buddy." She pulled the covers over her and Randall, laid her head on her pillow and fell asleep.

Randall smiled at Angela. Three months ago, Randall would've given anything to get back to Monstropolis. But now, he knew his true home was with his human best friend. He knew now how Sullivan felt towards Boo. He figured his and Angela's relationship was stronger, as he lived with her for three months, and Sullivan and Boo were together for only one, maybe two days.

Randall sighed and fell asleep. Life was pretty good now.

* * *

**A/N The song in here is _Be Prepared_ from Disney's _The Lion King_. It's one of my favorite Villain songs, so I decided to put it in the story within the story (heheh). Pretty funny how Ms. Yipps had to lock Randall in the closet until the play was done. I guess that shows his protective side. This chapter also tells Randall's been with Angela for three months. Pretty long, huh? Don't worry, the story isn't over; an old villain returns. Gasp! Who could it be?**

**R&R and await the next chapter to find out!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N A little story about Randall Boggs being adopted by humans, mistaking him for a dog/lizard hybrid. I know it's a stupid idea, and sounds a lot like "Lilo and Stitch", but don't flame me; I have a weird imagination. Monsters Inc characters belong to Disney and Pixar; Angela and her friends and family belong to me.**

* * *

Three Months Later…

Randall was lying in Angela's bed one night, thinking. He had been living with Angela for six months. He first came at the end of April, and today was November. He loved living here, but he often wondered what was going on in Monstropolis. Was Monsters Inc. still going on? He remembered something unusual Angela told him a couple hours ago.

* * *

"_Hey, Randall, you know how kids think monsters are in their closets, waiting to scare them?" She asked._

_Randall nodded._

"_Well, in the neighborhood, kids are always up at night, screaming. Apparently, 'monsters' are scaring them. But for the past five months, instead of screaming, kids have been __laughing__."_

_Randall's eyes widened; he cocked his head and made a confused noise._

"_I know! They said the monsters aren't scaring them; rather, they're making them laugh."_

_Randall's right eye was squinting, while the left one was wide. Angela snickered, "I'm sorry, your face just looks so funny!"_

_Randall looked in the mirror, then smiled amused; his face __was__ funny._

"_Still, you're right. It __is__ ridiculous. Why would monsters, if there are any, why would they make them laugh rather than scream?"_

_Randall shrugged. He wasn't sure himself._

* * *

Randall was still baffled. He knew monsters once made kids scream, then collected their scream in Scream Canisters, where the energy was used for power, much like electricity. Monstropolis depended on MI to provide power for the entire city; after all, the commercial said they warmed homes, powered cars, and lit the city. If monsters weren't scaring children and collecting scream, where did the energy come from? What came from laughs?

Then Randall remembered something. He remembered when Wazowski made Boo laugh by stretching and snapping back his eyelid painfully, the little brat's laughter powered nearly all the doors; even without the doors having to be in the station. That was impressive. Perhaps, laughter was more powerful than screams. In that case, it would produce more energy. And, since kids don't object or grow out of laughing, it meant less door-shredding, thus less doors being destroyed. Pretty smart.

Randall stood up and stretched. It was an hour till midnight and he still wasn't tired. He decided to go downstairs to see if any food or water was still in his bowls. As he crawled out of bed, he heard something. He looked to his left; to his surprise, there was a closet door. How could he miss that? It wasn't anything out of the ordinary; just a wooden door. And it was moving; like someone was inside, trying to get out.

Hesitantly, Randall slowly walked up to the door and laid his hand on the handle. It was jiggling. Randall unlocked the door and slowly opened it; something big burst out and knocked Randall backwards.

Once the stars cleared from his head, Randall stood up, shaking his head. When he looked up, he gasped, but not too loudly to wake Angela. "You!"

The figure looked up and gasped too. "Randall!"

"Waternoose!" Randall growled.

It was Henry J. Waternoose, in the flesh. He hadn't changed; he was still a gray crab/spider cross monster with eight crab-like legs, two seven-fingered hands, and five eyes. The only different thing was his clothes; he was wearing an orange Monstropolis prison uniform.

"What are you doing here!" Waternoose exclaimed.

"SHHH!" Randall yelled, covering Waternoose's mouth with his top hands. "Shh shh shh shh shh shh." He looked anxiously back at the bed; luckily, Angela just rolled over, still asleep.

"Whew." Randall sighed, letting Waternoose go. "Be quiet! You'll wake her!" He hissed.

"Who?"

"Angela!" Randall pointed at Angela's sleeping form.

Waternoose tiptoed towards the bed and carefully moved the blanket. "A human child! You're worried about a human child?"

"I don't want you to wake her!" Randall snapped.

"Why not? Wait…WHY ARE YOU WITH A HUMAN!"

"Shut up!" Randall hissed. "You idiot! Ok, I got banished to the human world, got caught by Animal Control, got adopted by humans, yadda yadda yadda, nothin' serious."

"Nothing serious? Randall, humans are-"

"Not toxic." Randall finished. "It's just a myth; like we're a myth to humans."

"…They aren't toxic?"

Randall shook his head. "Rather, they're the opposite. Besides, Angela's a great girl. She's just a lonely girl in search of a friend; and I fit the bill. I've lived here for six months, and I'm really part of the family. Angela's more than my owner, she's my best friend."

Waternoose shook his head. "Randall, my boy, you've really gone soft." He sighed.

"What! I…I'm not _soft_!"

"Listen to yourself talk, Randall. You've mentioned the girl's name twice in those last five sentences. You even called her your best friend. Face it; you've turned into something like James. You've gone soft."

Randall opened his mouth to retort, but closed it. Waternoose was right; he was soft. He broke his own promise. But…when he made that promise, he didn't realize how humans were so much like monsters. Humans were intelligent creatures with feelings; they could get hurt like monsters.

"Monsters and humans are more alike than you think, Waternoose." Randall finally said. "They can feel; they feel sadness, happiness, fright, and anger. They're intelligent; maybe more than us. They…they're just…not like what we thought they were. Especially Angela. Like I said, she's lonely. The kids at her school bully her because she loves reptiles; she's even called "Lizard Girl". She wanted to adopt a pet so she could have at least one friend, and she chose me. Me! Over normal four-legged, furry dogs, she chose me! An eight-legged scaly monster. She's taken care of me, and I've taken care of her, in a way. I protected her from the bullies and remained her best friend.

"The point is…I never thought I'd say this, but Sullivan was right. Humans aren't that bad, they're like you and me."

Waternoose sighed. "Heartwarming speech, but I'm afraid not-being-home has gone to your head. You need to come home to Monstropolis."

Randall crossed both pairs of his arms. "I'm not going."

"What?"

"I'm staying here. This is my home now."

"How about this: if you come home, you can help get revenge on Sullivan and Wazowski."

Randall raised one eyebrow, beckoning Waternoose to continue.

"Think about it; you and I both hate those monsters. Together, we can get revenge on them for banishing you, and for putting me in prison."

Randall nodded his head absentmindedly.

"What do you say?" Waternoose held his hand out.

"…Now that I think about it, it's Sullivan's fault I'm with Angela, but in a good way." Randall said. "So, sorry, but I'm staying here."

Waternoose scowled. "You're coming with me whether you like it or not!" He exclaimed, moving forward to grab Randall.

Randall jumped back and onto the wall; unfortunately, he knocked a couple books off the dresser. They landed on the floor with a CRASH!

Angela sat up quickly. "Randall, what's going on?" She saw Waternoose. "What the- Randall, where are you?"

Randall jumped off the wall and stood in front of Angela, protecting her from Waternoose.

"What the hell is that!" She screamed.

"My name is Henry J. Waternoose." Waternoose said. "And I've come for your _pet_ Randall. Since you've seen me, you're coming as well."

"Over my dead body!" Randall growled.

"Randall! You can talk?" Angela exclaimed.

"That can be arranged." Waternoose smacked Randall aside; Randall crashed into the bars by the stairway and slumped to the floor, unconscious.

"Randall!" Angela cried, rushing to the Lizog. She turned back to Waternoose. "You monster!" She snapped.

"You're both coming whether you like it or not!" Waternoose slapped Angela across the face; she fell on Randall, knocked out.

* * *

**A/N Sorry for taking so long; I've been busy. Ok, all who were right about Waternoose being the villain gets a cookie; not my mom's no-bakes, THOSE ARE MINE! Anyway, Angela also finds out Randall can talk; CLIFFHANGER! What will happen? What will Waternoose do to Angela and Randall? Will they escape? How much more of her pet will Angela find out? You just gotta wait and see! R&R please! Reviews are what keep me typing away!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N A little story about Randall Boggs being adopted by humans, mistaking him for a dog/lizard hybrid. I know it's a stupid idea, and sounds a lot like "Lilo and Stitch", but don't flame me; I have a weird imagination. Monsters Inc characters belong to Disney and Pixar; Angela and her friends and family belong to me.**

* * *

Groaning, Angela slowly opened her eyes. She sat up and rubbed her temples. Then, she touched her cheek. When she looked at her fingers, there was a bit of blood. Then, it came running back to her. She was slapped across the face by a gray monster; also, Randall talked! But that was impossible! He's a dog/lizard mix! Dogs and lizards couldn't talk.

"Glad to see you're up." A voice said.

Angela flinched and turned towards the voice. To her surprise, she was in a large iron-barred cage. On the outside was a large monstrous creature. It was a gray spider-like creature with eight crab-like legs, two seven-fingered hands, and five eyes. It was wearing an orange prison suit with "Monstropolis Prison" written on the breast pocket.

"Who…who are you?" Angela whimpered.

"Don't you remember? Allow me to refresh your memory." The monster said in a grandfather-like voice. "My name is Henry J. Waternoose, but you may call me Mr. Waternoose. I was once the CEO of Monsters Inc. in Monstropolis."

"Monsters Inc.?" Angela asked. "Monstropolis, what the heck are you talking about?

"Oh yes, I forgot, Randall never told you that. He was too busy pretending to be your _pet_."

"Randall! Where is he! What have you done with him!"

"Calm yourself, child. He's quite alright." Waternoose gestured to Angela's right. "In fact, he's right next door."

Angela looked to her right; Randall was lying unconscious by the cage.

"Randall!" Angela cried; she stuck her arms through the bars of the cage and shook his shoulders. "Wake up! Randall, wake up!"

Randall groaned and stood up.

"Glad to see you're up, Randall." Waternoose smirked.

Randall bared his teeth and narrowed his eyes, growling.

"No need for the disguise, Randall. She's heard you talk already."

"Randall can't talk; he's a dog/lizard cross. He's an animal; he can't talk." Angela protested.

Randall sighed. "Yes I can, Angela."

Angela's eyes widened. "You…you can talk?"

Randall nodded.

"F-for how long?"

"Since I was little; since before I met you." Randall said. "I had to keep quiet to protect you. Besides, I thought that if you found out I could talk, you wouldn't want me anymore."

"…That's…that's ridiculous! Why wouldn't I want you just because you can talk!"

"Because…because." Randall sighed pitifully; he whispered, "Because I'm a monster."

"No, you're _not_ a monster." Angela shook her head.

"Look at me, Angela! I have eight legs! I change color! I climb on walls! I'm an oversized gecko crossed with a chameleon!" Randall exclaimed; he bowed his head, ashamed. "I'm a mutant; I don't belong with humans."

Angela laid her hand on Randall's shoulder. "I don't care if you're a monster." She said quietly. "You still protected me from Mandy and the other bullies. You stuck with me for six months. You were my best friend, and still are."

Randall looked at Angela with tears in his emerald eyes. "I am?"

Angela nodded. "You're the most best friend I could have Randall…wait, what's your real name?"

"Y'know, it's a funny thing. My real name is Randall Boggs."

"Really?" Angela exclaimed. "Huh, no wonder you got excited when I mentioned it."

"I hate to intrude on this heartwarming conversation," Waternoose said, coming close to Angela's cage. "But, Randall is needed. As for you, young lady," He reached for the lock to Angela's cage.

Randall stood between the cage and Waternoose; his fronds stood up like an angry rooster as his eyes narrowed. "If you so much as touch her, I'll rip off those crab legs off, one at a time."

"Oh, you wouldn't dare, Randall." Waternoose shook his finger. "I had an old Scarer rebuild the Scream Extractor, and I would hate to see what it would do to your friend."

"Old Scarer?" Randall said; he shook his head as his eyes widened. "The Scream Extractor! Are you crazy!"

"What's a Scream Extractor?" Angela asked.

"I…I built it for Waternoose about seven months ago." Randall confessed. "That was before I found out it was dangerous! It's supposed to extract screams for energy; long story. But it won't extract screams, just air! It'll suffocate a child; it'll kill someone!"

"And that is the reason why you will do whatever I say." Waternoose sneered. "If you don't, young Angela will have to visit the S.E."

Randall looked as though he'd throw up. "You…wouldn't…dare!" He hissed dangerously.

"Watch me."

Angela tapped her chin, thinking of a way for Randall to escape and get help. Suddenly, she got an idea. "Hey, Waternoose, come here a sec." She said, moving to the left side of the cage.

"Yes?" Waternoose asked, coming closer.

"Closer, it's a secret."

Waternoose moved so close, his face was inches from Angela's. "Yes?"

Suddenly, Angela poked Waternoose's eyes with her fingers. "AHHH!" Waternoose screamed, muttering curses.

"Run, Randall!" Angela cried.

"What about you?" Randall asked.

"Don't worry about me; I can take care of myself. Run! Get help!"

Looking at Angela regrettably and sadly, Randall turned invisible and ran out of the room.

"Get back here, you eight-legged snake!" Waternoose yelled.

Randall continued running though. Soon, he ran out of the warehouse he, Angela and Waternoose were in.

* * *

"He got away!" Angela cried, happy tears running down her face. "He got away!"

"Unfortunately, you won't, you little monster." Waternoose snarled. "But, I won't do anything quite yet. I want to see Randall's face when your oxygen is sucked out of your lungs." Waternoose jiggled Angela's lock. "You won't be getting out of there anytime soon. So just sit tight, and don't try anything funny." Waternoose left the room, grumbling under his breath.

Angela sat in the cage, wiping her eyes. She was in a strange warehouse, probably in the Monstropolis Waternoose was talking about. All she knew was she was far away from home, and Randall had escaped unscathed, hopefully looking for help.

So Randall wasn't a Lizog; so he was a monster who once worked for Waternoose. So what? He changed; after all, if he still worked for the crab/spider monster, he wouldn't have protected Angela, or even stuck up for her. He was her best friend, and his past or present status wouldn't change that. Hopefully he would get help.

Angela brought her knees up to her chin and hugged them, sniffling; tears ran down her cheeks. She wanted Randall to hurry and get them home.

* * *

Randall ran as fast as he could towards MI. It was early dawn, and hopefully he would catch Sullivan and Mike on their way to work. If anyone could help, they could.

Suddenly, he realized something: what if they wouldn't help? After all, he nearly killed Sullivan; they were the ones who banished him.

Then Angela's frightened face flashed across his mind; tears brimmed in his eyes. They had to help; they just _had_ to!

Soon he saw the familiar blue and green monsters. Thinking quickly, Randall, still invisible, tackled both Mike and Sulley into an alleyway.

"Dyah!" Sulley yelled.

"What the heck was that!" Mike exclaimed. Randall appeared in front of them. "WAZOWSKI!" He yelled.

"AHH!" Mike yelled, jumping backwards.

Randall chuckled. "That never gets old." He shook his head; this was no time for jokes! "You guys gotta help me!"

"Randall! What are you doing here?" Sulley exclaimed.

"Yeah, you're supposed to be banished!" Mike added.

"Will you idiots just shut up and _listen_!" Randall yelled. "I need your help!" He quickly explained the situation.

"So let me get this straight: you were adopted by a human, who you became best friends with," Sulley said.

"Waternoose, who escaped from Monstropolis Prison months ago, kidnapped your human friend," Mike added.

"And now you want our help?" Sulley concluded.

"Yes." Randall nodded.

"Well you're looking in the wrong place, Lizard Boy." Mike scowled. "I hope you weren't expecting us to say 'yes'."

"Us?" Sulley asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Yeah, us." Mike nodded. "We ain't helping that _creep_! He nearly got us, and Boo, killed!"

Randall sighed; now he was really nervous. If he didn't get Sulley and Mike to help, Waternoose would use the Scream Extractor on Angela! Just thinking about that monstrous machine used on his best friend made Randall want to throw up. Only one thing to do now…

Randall kneeled on his knees and clasped his hands together. "Please! I'm begging you!" He pleaded. "I am on my knees, begging my rivals to help me! If Angela gets hurt, I'll kill myself!"

"Oh?" Mike smirked; Sulley smacked the green monster upside the head angrily. "What?"

"Please help me! I can't do this on my own!" Now tears were running out of Randall's eyes and down his cheeks. "I'm begging you!"

"C'mon Mike, we gotta help him." Sulley said. "I know he has a bad history, but we have to help! What if it were Boo?"

Mike sighed heavily, but looked back at Randall, who was still crying. "Oh, all right." He groaned.

Suddenly, Randall squeezed Mike in a bear hug. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" He exclaimed. "Thank you SO MUCH!"

"All right, all right, yeesh!" Mike said, pushing Randall off. "We'll help ya."

"Thank you guys so much!" Randall cried; he turned away from them towards the way to the warehouse.

"Ok, I just sent a text message to Celia that Mike and I had an emergency." Sulley said. "Where's the warehouse?"

"Just follow me." Randall said; then he remembered something. "That reminds me; I never told you that Angela is Boo's cousin."

"What!" Sulley exclaimed. "Have you seen her? Is she alright?"

"I've seen her." Randall nodded. "She's alright; she still hates me."

Mike chuckled.

"All right, let's go!" Randall shot off like a bullet.

"Hey, wait up!" Sulley grabbed Mike and took off after the purple monster. "Randall, slow down a bit!"

As Randall raced back to the warehouse, he muttered under his breath, "Hang on, Angel. We're coming; just hang on."

* * *

**A/N Uh-oh! The Scream Extractor's back! Angela finally finds out Randall can talk and is a monster. And Randall gets Mike and Sulley to help rescue Angela! I know what you guys are thinking: mean ol' Mike :( At least Randall was able to convince him to help. But will Mike, Sulley and Randall be too late? Hold your horses, I'll write as fast as I can. Glad you're enjoying this story :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N A little story about Randall Boggs being adopted by humans, mistaking him for a dog/lizard hybrid. I know it's a stupid idea, and sounds a lot like "Lilo and Stitch", but don't flame me; I have a weird imagination. Monsters Inc characters belong to Disney and Pixar; Angela and her friends and family belong to me.**

* * *

Soon Randall reached the warehouse. While he caught his breath, Sulley came jogging up. "You gotta run like a man!" He called back to Mike, who in his and Randall's opinion, was running like a girl. "Get your knees up!"

Mike ran while lifting his knees up high. Randall laughed at the ridiculous sight.

"I…hate…running." Mike gasped.

"C'mon, this is good exercise." Sulley said, patting Mike's head. "Besides, it's to rescue someone."

"What took you slowpokes so long?" Randall asked, crossing his arms.

"Hey, we aren't as fast as you!" Mike snarled.

"All right, let's not argue." Sulley said. "We're here to rescue Angela."

"Yeah!" Randall exclaimed, his mind snapping back to his human. "We gotta get in!" He bolted for the door.

"Whoa, whoa _whoa_!" Sulley exclaimed, grabbing Randall's tail. "Hold your horses, Randall. We can't just waltz right in." He held Randall up by the tail.

"Whaddaya _mean_ we can't!" Randall, who was hanging upside down, yelled. "Angela's in there!"

"SHHH!" Sulley yelled, closing Randall's mouth with his hand. "Waternoose'll hear you! Look, we need to sneak in, and destroy the Scream Extractor. Then get Angela out, and get the CDA here ASAP to arrest Waternoose. Got that?"

Randall nodded; Sulley removed his hand. "Got it. We gotta sneak in; quiet as mice."

Mike looked in the window; he turned back, pale in the face. "Eh, guys, you got a plan B?" He asked nervously.

Randall turned towards the window; this time, he threw up.

* * *

Waternoose dragged Angela to a chair and sat her in it; he pulled a lap bar over her lap and locked her wrists on it. "You said you wouldn't hurt me!" She snarled. "You said you wouldn't touch me till Randall came back!"

"He's taking too long." Waternoose said in a bored tone. "Besides, it'll be more fun to see his face when he sees you slumped where you sit."

"You wouldn't dare!"

Waternoose, not listening, turned towards a gearbox with buttons. "We're ready." He nodded.

Blue eyes pierced through dark shadows above the box; an evil, feminine chuckle sounded. Shadowed hands turned a knob and moved three switches up. The Scream Extractor roared to life; the vacuum tube moved slowly towards Angela.

Angela leaned back; her eyes were wide with fright. The vacuum tube neared her slowly; air was being sucked in. "R-Randall." Angela whimpered. "Where are you?" The vacuum tube came too close for comfort; Angela took a deep breath and screamed.

"RRRR!" Suddenly, Randall burst into the room, and with a roar, he pushed the Scream Extractor with his shoulder as hard as he could.

"Randall!" Angela gasped happily

"Boggs!" Waternoose snapped.

"Rrrrrr." Randall growled. Soon, he pushed the Scream Extractor off its hinges. He stood on his back legs and kicked the Scream Extractor with his feet and bottom hands; the Scream Extractor slid a little ways away, trapping Waternoose between it and the wall.

"Randall!" Angela cried; furry blue arms thrust the bar lap up, freeing the girl, but she didn't notice. "You came back!" She wrapped her arms around Randall.

"Of course I came back!" Randall exclaimed, hugging Angela back. "I wouldn't _ever_ leave you!"

Angela looked over Randall's shoulder; she saw a large blue, furry monster with purple spots, and a medium-sized, round green monster with one eye. "R-R-R-Randall." She whimpered, pointing at the monsters.

Randall looked to where she was pointing and chuckled. "It's ok, Angela. They're with me. They're helping me to rescue you."

The blue monster nodded. "My name is Sulley, and this is Mike." He gestured at the round green monster.

"You ok, kid?" Mike asked.

Angela nodded.

"Good." Sulley smiled. "We better get you out of here."

"I'm not going anywhere without Randall!"

"Don't worry, Angel." Randall smiled, patting Angela's shoulder. "I just gotta give Waternoose what he deserved. I'll come back later."

"…Did you call me 'Angel'?" Angela asked, raising one eyebrow.

"…Um…uh…eh…" Randall blushed nervously.

"We don't have time for this!" Mike exclaimed, grabbing Angela's wrist. "We gotta get you out of here!"

"Be careful." Angela said, hugging Randall again; she followed Mike and Sulley out of the warehouse.

"Boggs, you let her escape!" Waternoose scowled, climbing out from behind the Scream Extractor.

"Exactly." Randall grinned, disappearing.

"Where are you, you traitorous snake!" Waternoose snapped, looking around. Suddenly, invisible punches were thrown at the former CEO. Up and down, left and right, all unseen. Then, a Scream Canister floated up and was thrown towards Waternoose.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that, Waternoose!" Randall sneered, reappearing; he was hanging upside down, standing on the ceiling.

"What's happened, Randall?" Waternoose sighed. "You've stooped low as to asking Sullivan and Wazowski for help. What has this world come to?"

"It's simple, really." Randall smirked, jumping down. "I met Angela. She's changed me for the better-"

"And you love her." Waternoose said.

"Of course! She's my owner; my best friend!"

"No, I mean the other kind of love." Waternoose said. "The kind where you love one more than a friend."

Randall raised one eyebrow confused. "Not following."

"Do I have to spell it out for you!" Waternoose shouted. "You! Are! In! Love! With! A! HUMAN!"

Randall's eyes widened. "WHAT! You're crazy!"

"Am I? I'm not the one who calls my owner 'Angel'!"

Randall growled; Waternoose was getting on his nerves. Suddenly, his sharp ears picked up the vehicles of the CDA. Randall smirked; he knew what to do. "23-19! We got a 23-19!" He yelled.

Immediately, yellow CDA agents thundered in. Randall disappeared as the agents grabbed and arrested Waternoose. He slithered out and found Sulley and Mike, standing a few yards away; Angela was hiding behind the big, furry monster.

"Congratulations, Mr. Sullivan." Number One Agent, Roz, said in her usual low tone. "You've helped capture Waternoose…again."

"Well, thank you Roz." Sulley smiled; he felt Randall walk up and stand to his left. "But we couldn't do it without a reformed friend." He laid a hand on Randall's shoulder as the purple monster reappeared.

"Mr. Boggs." Roz said calmly. "I have a warrant for your arrest, as you aided Waternoose in his plan six and a half months ago,"

Randall bowed his head and sighed. "I know."

"No." Angela whispered.

"However," Roz continued. "Seeing as you aided Mr. Sullivan in arresting Waternoose, I'm sure I can let this slide."

Randall's head shot up; his eyes were wide. "You're…you're serious?"

"But, if you do any crimes again, you'll know what will happen."

Randall nodded. "I'm a reformed monster, Roz. I'll be good."

"Excellent; take him away, boys." Roz said to the agents holding Waternoose. "And I _don't_ want to see any paperwork on this." She slithered towards the CDA vehicles.

* * *

Once they were gone, Angela came out from behind Sulley and hugged Randall. "Oh, Randall! I was so afraid you were gonna get arrested!"

"It's ok, Angela." Randall smiled, hugging Angela back. "I'm not going to get arrested."

Tears ran down Angela's cheeks. "I was so scared!" She sniffled. "I was afraid you weren't going to make it! I was so scared!"

"Shhh. It's ok; it's all over." Randall whispered, running his fingers through Angela's loose blonde hair. "You're safe, and that's all that matters. It's ok; you're gonna be ok." He laid his chin on Angela's and gently rocked her back and forth, softly and soothingly humming in her ear as she continued to sob.

Sulley sighed and wiped a tear from his eye. "That's so sweet." He sighed. "Especially coming from Randall." He looked down at Mike, who was sniffling. "Hey, you crying?" Sulley nudged his friend.

"What? No! I…I just got something in my eye." Mike protested, rubbing his eye.

"Sure." Sulley smirked. "Still, isn't that sweet?"

"How is Randall hugging and humming to a human sweet?"

"He's changed. He wouldn't do that with Boo if his life depended on it." Sulley explained. "Being Angela's pet's really changed him for the better."

Randall sighed and released Angela. "Seriously, it's gonna be ok." He said, placing his top hands on her shoulders. "Waternoose is being 'escorted' to prison as we speak. He won't be able to hurt you anymore."

Angela smiled and nodded.

"Ok, I hate to interrupt this, but there is the matter of getting Angela home." Sulley said.

Randall nodded.

"Looks like we're going home." Angela smiled.

"'We'?" Mike asked. "Who's 'we'?"

"Me and Randall, of course."

Sulley sighed. "I'm sorry Angela, but Randall can't go home with you."

* * *

**A/N I confess: I got Sulley's remarking, "You gotta run like a man! Get your knees up!" And Mike "running like a girl" from _Seinfeld._ But it's pretty funny! Also, forgive me for Randall quoting Sulley in _Monsters Inc._ It came from me thinking about rewriting MI, but placing Randall in Sulley's shoes...call me weird, but it'd be cool if that happened.**

**AWWW! Randall's so sweet! I wonder if what Waternoose said is true; about Randall being in love with Angela? Only time will tell...**

**CLIFFHANGER! What will happen in the next chapter? Wait and see ;)**

**GASP! I just realized something! This is my longest story, beating _9 Crimes_, which has 12 chapters! It also beat the same story in reviews! _9 Crimes_ has 14; this has 21, and counting! I can hardly believe a story like this could be so popular! I got the fans of Randall to thank for that :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N A little story about Randall Boggs being adopted by humans, mistaking him for a dog/lizard hybrid. I know it's a stupid idea, and sounds a lot like "Lilo and Stitch", but don't flame me; I have a weird imagination. Monsters Inc characters belong to Disney and Pixar; Angela and her friends and family belong to me.**

* * *

Angela felt like her heart was ripped out of her chest, ripped in pieces, and set on fire. Randall couldn't come home? But…why?

Randall's eyes were wide with horror. "Whaddaya mean I can't come home with Angela!" He yelled. "I'm her pet! What are you, nutsee-kookoo!"

Sulley pinched the bridge of his nose. "Just listen without interrupting, ok?" He asked. "Roz said Randall wouldn't be arrested if he behaved. Well, naturally, she'd be keeping an eye on him. If Randall weren't home, she'd get suspicious."

"There's something else." Mike said. "Your cousin, Boo…hang on, what's her real name, Randall?"

"Mary." Randall grumbled, scowling.

"Right." Mike nodded. "Thanks. Boo, aka Mary, came to the monster world about seven months ago, and Sulley and I befriended her. However, monsters back then believed human children to be extremely toxic. That if we even touched a human, we'd get sick and have to be, painfully I add, decontaminated. But we found out that was extremely far-fetched. Humans are no more dangerous then monsters. Also, Sulley tried to get Boo back to her room, through her closet. See, Monsters Inc. is a company where monsters once scared children, then collected the scream and used it for power for the city."

"So _that's_ where the idea that monsters hid in kids' closets, then came out and scared them." Angela said. "I guess it's true after all."

Sulley nodded. "But we were in the middle of an energy crisis. Kids were getting harder and harder to scare, as they were losing their fear and belief in monsters. Not that we need belief to scare kids, but we need kids to be scared. When a kid grows out of being scared by monsters, their closet door, which is literally the door to the kid's closet, is shredded, since we have no use. It doesn't hurt the kid; it just doesn't allow us to enter their closet anymore."

"As Sulley said, energy was running low. So Waternoose came up with a way to get more energy. That way was to manufacture the Scream Extractor, then kidnap a kid, and extract its screams. However, he wasn't sure if it would actually work. So he had Randall, who built the machine, to kidnap a kid; that kid was Boo. But she managed to find Sulley and me. We tried to get her back to room; in the process, we found out Waternoose's plan. He tried to banish us to somewhere called the Himalayas, but we got back and foiled his and Randall's plan."

"I-" Randall started.

"Hey! Sulley said no interrupting!" Mike snapped. "So keep your trap shut until were done."

Randall held his hands up apologetically.

"Thank you Mike, I think. Anyway, Waternoose was arrested, and Boo was safely delivered back to her room. But, so she wouldn't wander back to Monstropolis, we…we had her door shredded. Boo and I became really great friends, so it was hard."

"I'm sorry." Angela said gently. "Excuse me for asking, but why did you call her 'Boo'?"

"Because that's what she said mainly." Sulley explained. "She said boo to try and scare us. Since we were afraid of humans and their 'toxicity', it worked. She also gave us nicknames. She called Mike 'Mikewazowski'."

"Awww, that's so cute!" Angela smiled, clasping her hands together.

"Yeah." Mike nodded. "You know what she called Sulley? 'Kitty'."

Angela burst out laughing. "Kitty?" She gasped, trying to calm herself. "You…you don't anything _like_ a cat!"

"Yeah, I suppose not." Sulley shrugged embarrassed.

"You know what she called _me_?" Randall asked. "A big meanie."

Mike covered his mouth, snickering. "Big meanie." He whispered; he burst out laughing.

Randall scowled dangerously.

"Mike, knock it off." Sulley said, slapping Mike upside the head. "It's not that funny."

Mike took a few deep breaths and calmed himself down. "Ok, I'm sorry. I guess it's not that funny. But, considering your past with her; you scaring her, it's a good nickname."

"When you put it like that, I guess she knew what she was talking about." Angela said.

"Where were we?" Sulley tapped his chin, trying to remember. "Oh yeah. After Waternoose was arrested, and Boo's door shredded, MI was closed. But, I came up with the idea to use children's _laughs_. You see, when Boo laughed, more energy was produced. It turned lights on so much, they actually burned out! As it turns out, laughter was 10 times more powerful than screams. Along with that, kids wouldn't object to laughter, and wouldn't grow out of laughing. That meant less doors were shredded, and more energy was produced for Monstropolis. So it saved the city and factory."

"Sulley became CEO of MI and I became a Laugher, a monster who makes kids laugh." Mike concluded.

"So _that's_ why kids are laughing at night instead of screaming." Angela said, snapping her fingers.

"I guess my hypothesis was right." Randall added. "But, I fail to see why I can't stay with Angela."

Sulley slapped his hand on his face and slid it down. "I _told_ you! Roz told you to behave, but chances are she'll still keep an eye on you! When you aren't in Monstropolis, she'll be suspicious. I'm sorry, but it has to be this way."

* * *

Angela hung her head. She knew Sulley was right; if Randall wasn't in town, everyone would get suspicious, and Randall, and probably Mike and Sulley, would get in trouble. Besides, this was Randall's home. He probably _wanted_ to go back to his old home.

"Don't listen to those idiots, Angela." Randall scowled. "I don't have to go." He looked at Angela, and cocked his head in confusion; Angela's head was hanging, and silent tears were running down her cheeks. "Angela?" Randall took Angela's hands in his bottom ones, and placed his top hands on her shoulders. "Angel? You…you're not serious, are you?"

Angela looked back up to Randall. "They're right." She sighed. "If you aren't in town, people will get suspicious. Then, you, Mike and Sulley will get in trouble. I thought you wanted to go back to your old home anyway."

Randall rolled his eyes. "Ok, seven months ago, I might have wanted to get back home." He confessed. "But…my real home is with you. You; with me as your pet. Don't…don't you _want_ me?"

"Of course! You're my best friend! But…if you don't stay here, you'll get in trouble. And when they find you, they'll arrest you. I don't want that. This…this is for the best."

Randall didn't want to admit it, but Angela was right. He sighed. "All right." He sighed. "Let's go back to your door."

* * *

Mike and Sulley led Angela and Randall to her closet door; luckily, it was still active. "Since you and Angela are such good friends, and it wouldn't be fair to destroy her door, I won't. Besides, just because Randall can't come home doesn't mean Angela can't visit."

"Thanks Sulley." Angela smiled.

"Yeah, thanks Sullivan." Randall nodded.

"Well, in the words of Roz, this is the way it has to be." Sulley sighed. "I'll give you five minutes."

Angela shook Mike's hand. "See ya, kid." He said.

Angela nodded; she shook Sulley's hand. "Tell Boo I said hi, will you?" He asked.

"Sure." Angela nodded; she turned to Randall.

"Well…I guess this is…good-bye." He sighed.

"Yeah." Angela nodded. Suddenly she hugged Randall tightly. "Good-bye, Randall." She sniffled; tears ran down her face.

Randall hugged Angela back; tears covered his cheeks. "Good-bye, Angela. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." Angela moved her head up and kissed Randall's cheek. "I love you." She whispered.

Randall froze; Angela wriggled out of his arms and started for the door. "Wait, when my family asks about Randall, what should I say?" She asked.

"Tell them…tell them Randall ran away." Sulley said. "It's not the truth in more ways than one, but your parents won't believe he's a monster going back to his home town."

Angela nodded, then turned back to Randall. "Good-bye, Randall." She sniffled; she walked through her closet door and shut it. Mike pressed a button, and the "active" light turned off. Angela was home.

* * *

**A/N Ok, isn't this sad? Anyone who has to get rid of their pets will probably shed a tear or two. I had a couple pets that didn't leave, they died. My most recent was a Betta Fish named Gyrados I got for my 14th birthday. He died after six months (ironic huh?) I also had a hermit crab named Davy Jones who buried himself. Then there was a Betta Fish we had a few years ago named Crayola. He lived for two years before dying. I used to have a horse named Curly that we had to get rid of because he was a little wild. Sorry for boring you with this. Anyway...**

**Don't worry! This isn't the end! Not by a long shot! I wouldn't _dare_ finish a story like this!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N A little story about Randall Boggs being adopted by humans, mistaking him for a dog/lizard hybrid. I know it's a stupid idea, and sounds a lot like "Lilo and Stitch", but don't flame me; I have a weird imagination. Monsters Inc characters belong to Disney and Pixar; Angela and her friends and family belong to me.**

* * *

Angela slowly opened her eyes to find herself in her room. Last night ran through her head. Then she remembered Randall wasn't here; he was back in Monstropolis. Tears ran down Angela's face following the dried tearstains from last night. Randall was gone.

She sat up and stretched. She remembered she had to tell her parents that Randall ran away; time to start acting.

She walked down and went in the living room. "Randall? You in here?" She asked. She went in the kitchen, where her father was. "Dad, have you seen Randall?" She asked.

"No. Why?" Mr. Gibbs asked.

"He wasn't up in my room."

"Really? When he goes to sleep, he's _always_ in your room."

"Well, he wasn't in when I woke up."

"He has to be in the house. I'll let you know if I find him." Mr. Gibbs said.

"Thanks." Angela nodded. _Too bad it won't happen._ She went in Felicity's bedroom, where her younger sister was playing with her dolls. "Felicity, is Randall in here?"

Felicity shook her head.

Angela walked out and into Josh's room, covering her eyes with one hand. "Josh? You in here?"

"Yes, and the magazines are gone." Josh sighed exasperated. "What do you want?"

Angela uncovered her eyes and asked, "Have you seen Randall? He wasn't upstairs."

"No, haven't seen Ugly."

"Randall." Angela growled; she went in her parents' room, where her mother was reading a book. "Mom, did Randall come in here?"

"No. Why, where is he?" Mrs. Gibbs asked.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him in the house." Angela said.

"Maybe he had to go to the bathroom and went outside."

"Maybe." Angela nodded; she went out into the backyard. "Randall, where are you, buddy?" She called. Even though she knew it wouldn't work, she called for him. She didn't know why; maybe it was just to make herself feel better. "Randall! Randall, where are you!"

"Angelina, what's wrong?" Ms. Yacht walked to the fence separating her and Angela's yard.

"It's Randall. I can't find him." Angela said, not bothering to correct her neighbor.

"Oh, he's probably just playing a trick on you."

"Randall doesn't play 'tricks'. Have you seen him?"

"No, deary." Ms. Yacht shook her head. "But, if I do, I'll let you know."

"Thanks." Angela smiled. When Ms. Yacht left, her smile faded away. "Too bad you _won't_ see him." She sighed, going back in the house and sitting at the table for breakfast.

"Did you find him?" Mrs. Gibbs asked; Angela shook her head. "Don't worry, Angela. He couldn't have gone far."

"Maybe he ran away." Felicity suggested.

"Why would he run away?" Mr. Gibbs asked. "I thought he was happy."

"Maybe he was faking it." Josh said, not caring.

"He always seemed happy." Mrs. Gibbs said.

* * *

Angela finished her breakfast, and stood up. "I'm going to ride my bike and look for Randall." She said.

"You want us to make 'Missing' signs?" Mr. Gibbs asked.

"Sure." Angela sighed, knowing it wouldn't do any good. She clipped her helmet on, rolled her bike out of the garage, and started down the sidewalk. She looked around for signs of the Lizog (even though she knew he was a monster, it didn't seem right to call him one). "Randall!" She called. "Randall, where are you!"

"Hey Lizard Girl!" Mandy was sitting on a bench with a couple boys. "What're you trying to do, disturb the peace?"

"I'm looking for Randall." Angela explained. "He wasn't in the house or yard this morning."

"Who's Randall?" A boy asked.

"This freaky 12-foot-long purple lizard with eight legs." The other boy said.

"Why would anyone have a freaky animal like that?"

"That's what I've always wondered." Mandy said. "Then I remember: it's Lizard Girl's pet!" The three teenagers burst out laughing.

"You better be glad Randall's not here, cause if he heard you talking like that, you'd be sorry." Angela snarled.

"Guess I'm glad he ran away." Mandy sneered.

"He didn't run away!"

"Then why isn't he with you? No one would steal a freaky creature like him." One of the boys said. "Maybe he _did_ run away."

"Why would he?" Angela challenged, crossing her arms.

"Maybe he didn't like you."

"We're best friends!"

"_Were_." Mandy corrected. "You _were_ best friends."

Angela groaned. "I don't need this. If you see him, could you hold onto him until I can get him?"

"I wouldn't touch that monster with a 12-foot pole." Mandy sniffed. "Find your pet yourself."

"Fine. I will." Angela pedaled off as hard as she could. "Mandy gets me so mad, I just…AHHH!" She yelled. "Aww, who needs her, right Ran-oh…right…he's not here." Angela sighed, continuing on her bike ride.

* * *

Later, at lunchtime, Angela came home. She put away her bike and helmet and walked inside. She found her mother on the computer. "Did you find him?" She asked.

Angela shook her head.

"Aww, don't worry, we'll find him." Mrs. Gibbs smiled, turning back to the computer.

"Whatcha doing?" Angela asked.

"Well, Isabella," Mrs. Gibbs chuckled. "I'm making a 'Missing' poster. See, it has a picture of Randall, descriptions of him, and our phone number people can call if they find him. I'm thinking about saying that we have a reward. What do you think?"

Before she could stop herself, Angela nodded.

"Ok, how about 20 dollars?"

"Sure. " Angela sighed.

Mrs. Gibbs took Angela's hands in hers. "Angela, I know you miss Randall."

Angela nodded, biting back tears.

"We'll find him, don't worry." Mrs. Gibbs patted the back of Angela's hand before clicking on a "Print" button. Dozens of copies of the missing posters came out of the printer. Mrs. Gibbs picked a bundle up and handed them to Angela. "Tape these on buildings and posts, hand them out, whatever's necessary."

Angela nodded, grabbed a stapler, went to the garage, and placed the contents in the bike-basket. She clipped on her helmet, mounted her bike, and pedaled out of the garage.

Angela rode down the sidewalk, stopping every few minutes to staple posters on posts and fences. She also handed posters to people she passed; she handed one to Mandy, who tore it up and tossed it in the trash. Once she had one left, Angela looked at what the posters said:

**Missing**

**12-foot long lizard**

**Purple and blue scales; green eyes**

**Eight limbs; three fronds on his head**

**Missing since Nov 6****th**

**Reward: 20$**

**If found, call 555-126-1995**

Between the description and "Missing since Nov 6th" was a color picture of Randall. He was standing on all eights and looking up at the camera. He had a sweet look on his face.

Angela smiled; her eyes blurred. Then, a drop of water landed on the paper. She wiped her eyes as another drop of water landed on the paper. It had been half a day and Angela already missed Randall; a lot.

"Oh, Randall." Angela sighed. "I miss you so much." She folded the poster and stuck it in her pocket; she'd pass it around school the next day. Not that it would do any good.

Angela sighed and pedaled home; tears ran down her face. Unknown to her, her best friend was having a similar event…

* * *

Back in Monstropolis…

"Ok, Randall," Sulley said. "Instead of making kids scared, you make them laugh. Tell jokes, make funny faces, just do funny things."

"Sure thing." Randall nodded.

"When a door's ready, I'll let you know." Sulley exited the men's locker room; a minute later, a familiar red monster came in.

"Fungus!" Randall exclaimed.

"Randall!" Fungus exclaimed, dropping his clipboard. "You're alive!"

Fungus was a small, red monster who once was Randall's Scare assistant. He had three eyes, legs that bent like a chicken's, and wore a blue helmet. "What happened to you!" He exclaimed.

"I got banished to the human world, got adopted by a human, then was taken away from her." Randall said.

"Adopted by a human!"

"They're not toxic. Besides, Angela was the greatest human in the world-no, the universe! She was my best friend!"

"Gee, I'm sorry you had to leave her." Fungus said. "I mean, if she meant all that much to ya."

"Yeah." Randall sighed. "But, hey! Enough about me! How've _you_ been?"

"Great! Sullivan made me a Laugher, I'm doing great! The kids love me!"

"I'm glad for ya, bud." Randall patted Fungus' helmet.

"Thanks." Fungus grinned. "Ooh, just remembered! Gotta jet! See ya on the Laugh Floor, Rand." Fungus picked up his clipboard and scurried out of the locker room.

"Heh. Always in a hurry." Randall smirked. "Still, I'm happy for him. Hope I can be a good laugher. After all, I made Angela laugh with my funny faces." At the thought of his human best friend, Randall's fronds laid on the back of his head; he sighed sadly. It had only been half a day and he already missed Angela; a lot.

"Aw, Angela. I miss you." Randall wiped his eyes. "More than you know."

* * *

**A/N Two sad chapters in a row...Ok, so this isn't as sad as the previous, but you know what I mean. Both Angela and Randall are missing each other. Sorry there isn't much of Randall in this chapter, and don't worry; it's still not over! But I won't reveal the end; don't wanna spoil the surprise ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N A little story about Randall Boggs being adopted by humans, mistaking him for a dog/lizard hybrid. I know it's a stupid idea, and sounds a lot like "Lilo and Stitch", but don't flame me; I have a weird imagination. Monsters Inc characters belong to Disney and Pixar; Angela and her friends and family belong to me.**

* * *

The Next Day…

"You sure you're ready?" Sulley asked.

Randall nodded. "I hate to admit it, but I need to get my mind off of Angela. Besides, it's about time I get back to work, even if 'work' is different."

Sulley nodded. "Ms. Flint said you did excellent in the laugh test. Have you been practicing?"

"Well, I made a few faces that Angela thought was funny. Also, I got a new one that'll make them laugh till they're purple!"

"Sounds promising." Sulley said brightly. "Good luck." He patted Randall on the shoulder before heading for his office.

Randall pressed a couple buttons and swiped a card; a red door came from the door vault and was placed in its usual place.

"Ok..." Randall said, taking a few deep breaths. "Ok…here goes." After the door activated, Randall turned invisible, opened the door, and slipped in. He stood on the wall and slammed the door shut, enough to wake the boy inside up.

"Ahh!" The boy sat up, startled. "Is someone there?"

"Yep." Randall said; he reappeared, but was white with red spots.

The little boy's eyes widened; Randall looked down at himself. "Oops! Wrong pattern." He changed orange with yellow stripes. "Wrong again." He sighed; he turned black and white plaid. "What's wrong with this thing?" Randall hit himself upside the head. But, doing this, he fell off the wall. When he stood up and shook his head, he was purple and blue again. "This time it worked." He smirked.

The little boy snickered.

"Now you see me," Randall disappeared. "Now you don't." When Randall reappeared, he stretched the corners of his mouth, crossed his eyes, stuck out his tongue, and made a funny noise.

The boy smiled, then he snickered; finally, he burst out laughing. Randall let go of his face, slithered back in the closet and into MI. He watched the Laugh Canister; it filled up with red energy faster than it ever did for him.

"Huh. Guess Sullivan was right." Randall remarked, entering the break room. "Guess laughter _is_ more powerful than scream."

"Yep, sure is." Mike grinned, handing Randall a doughnut. "Anyone who's funny can be a Laugher."

"Oh? How'd you become a Laugher?" Randall smirked.

"Ha ha ha, so funny." Mike laughed sarcastically.

"I'm on a roll then." Randall said, taking a bit of the doughnut.

"Oh yeah. You're rolling like a ball."

"…You know, that wasn't that funny."

"It's a little something I like to call 'sarcasm'."

"No wonder." Randall chuckled; he loved messing with Mike.

"I wonder how the humans put up with your sarcasm." Mike said.

"The only sounds I made were barks, growls, whimpers, and howls. Since I was a 'dog', I had to _act_ like a dog."

"Huh. Did it work?"

"It worked for six months straight." Randall shrugged. "Until Mr. Fat, Gray and Ugly ruined my life." He pouted, crossing his arms.

"He didn't ruin your life."

Randall suddenly grabbed Mike's wrists and shoved him against the wall angrily. "That _monster_ kidnapped me and Angela and threatened her life! He is the reason I had to leave her! My life was perfect until that crab idiot barged in and ruined it!"

"All right, all right! Yeesh, don't have a tantrum. Especially at work." Mike said nervously.

With a growl, Randall released Mike and stormed off towards the locker room. He sat on one of the benches and set his chin on his top hands, sighing. He didn't know why he snapped; maybe it was because Wazowski didn't understand. He'd never understand the friendship between Randall and Angela. They were best friends; they were practically inseparable. Then Waternoose had to waltz in and ruin it! He wouldn't forgive a lot of things, but Randall would _never_ forgive Waternoose for that!

Next thing he knew, tears were growing in Randall's eyes. He wiped them before they fell. He had been crying way too much, especially for him.

"Randall? You in here?"

Startled, Randall turned invisible.

"Randall, it's just me." Sulley came in, looking around. "Mike told me what happened. I know you're in here, I just want to talk."

Sighing, Randall reappeared. "What do you want?" He grumbled.

Sulley sat down next to Randall. "Mike didn't mean to make you mad. He just…doesn't understand what you went through."

"That's the understatement of the century." Randall rolled his eyes.

"I know." Sulley smirked. "But, when he told me, I realized you were still hurting. I know how it feels to lose a best friend. Boo and I were friends for only a couple days and I still miss her. Multiply that by six months, or whatever, and it really hurts."

"What's your point?"

"My point is I know how you feel. I didn't want to separate you and Angela. I could you loved Angela, and it pained me to take her away from you. It was for the best, like between Boo and me. And you know, we still see each other. Chances are you and Angela'll be seeing each other real soon."

Randall took a deep breath and sighed heavily. "Yeah."

Sulley placed a hand on Randall's shoulder. "I think I know why you're so snappish; you're still grieving. I grieved like you after Boo left. And you know what made me feel better? I had a good cry. I know, I seem like a crybaby, but a good cry sometimes makes you feel better."

Randall raised one eyebrow unsure. "I've _been_ crying, but I don't feel any better." He said.

"…Maybe you haven't been crying enough." Sulley suggested.

Randall rolled his eyes and stared at the floor. _Haven't been crying enough, indeed._ He sneered silently. _In case you haven't noticed, I've been shedding a tear. I have since…_ Randall couldn't even bear to remember when he and Angela were separated. He had no idea how grievous he could be. Angela was just a human…but…she was _his_ human, his best friend.

A tear slid down Randall's cheek; he didn't even bother to brush it away. As another tear slid down, Randall couldn't help but feel that Sullivan was right. Maybe he _hadn't_ been crying enough. Randall sniffled as more tears ran down. He covered his face with his hands; soon he was sobbing.

Sulley patted Randall's shoulder. "It's all right, buddy." He said gently. "Just let it out. I won't judge you. And I won't tell anyone."

Randall didn't answer; he continued to sob in his hands.

* * *

In the human world…

Angela sighed; she was in her room, sitting in her bed, holding Randall's rubber bone. It had been a day since Randall had gone and she was still sad. She didn't eat much breakfast, and she skipped lunch. She didn't feel like eating.

Angela sighed and squeaked the bone, remembering how Randall loved squeaking his toys. She wasn't sure if it was just to disguise himself as a dog, or if it was sincere. He seemed entertained. He seemed to love playing fetch as well. All in all, he was happy-go-lucky.

Angela smiled at the great memories of her and Randall. She remembered when she first met him, bringing him home, him defending her from Mandy, playing fetch on the farm, doing the play together; those were memories she would take to the grave.

Angela sniffled and wiped her eyes. She hated Waternoose for taking Randall away; their lives were just perfect until he barged in. Why did everything have to go so wrong?

Angela laid on her stomach on the bed and laid her face on her pillow, sobbing. After a few minutes, when she lifted her face up, there was a wet spot in the pillow.

* * *

**A/N Another sad chapter...you guys must really hate me. I'll try and write a happy chapter next. Speaking of which, this story is drawing to a close. Still not revealing anything ;)**

**Randall's funny face was inspired by TheOnePistol's story, _The Thirst For Revenge_, Chap. 11. When I read about that funny face he made, it stuck in my head; I swear, I can't get rid of it! I might post a picture of him doing that on DA soon.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N A little story about Randall Boggs being adopted by humans, mistaking him for a dog/lizard hybrid. I know it's a stupid idea, and sounds a lot like "Lilo and Stitch", but don't flame me; I have a weird imagination. Monsters Inc characters belong to Disney and Pixar; Angela and her friends and family belong to me.**

* * *

One Week Later…

Randall was lying on the couch, half-paying attention to a TV show. He was bored and depressed; three guess why he was the latter. Luckily, Sullivan gave him the day off, so Randall could relax.

His eyelids slowly moved down; soon he was snoring. Unknown to him, three monsters walked in. One was tall and furry; one was round and green; the last was tall and had purple hair. The furry one walked up to the couch and shook Randall's shoulder. "Randall, rise and shine."

"No, I didn't do it." Randall mumbled sleepily, rolling on his side facing the back of the couch.

"Let me try." The purple-haired monster shook Randall's shoulder. "Wakey-wakey." She said loudly.

"No Angel, that's not mine."

The green monster rolled his eye. "You guys are too soft. Here's how a real pro does it." He pulled an air horn out and walked up to the couch. "GET UP, RANDALL!" He yelled, pressing the air horn; it sounded off loudly.

"AHHH!" Randall jumped up and stood on the ceiling; he looked down and saw Mike holding an air horn. "Wazowski! What the hell was _that_ for!" He yelled, climbing down to the floor.

"We tried to wake you up, but Mike had to resort to the air horn." Sulley said, taking his fingers out of his ears. "I know how you feel, Mike sometimes wakes _me_ up that way."

"I was enjoying a nice nap until that green idiot woke me up! What are you guys doing here anyway?"

"Mike and Sulley thought you needed some cheering up." Celia explained. "So we came just to be, you know, supportive."

Randall's glare softened. "Thanks. I'm sorry I was so snappish."

"Ah, it's ok." Sulley waved his hand in a 'never mind' manner. "Mike should be apologizing you woke him like that."

"Can you say you're sorry, Googly-Bear?" Celia cooed.

"All right, but for you, Shmoopsie-Poo." Mike smiled goofily.

Sulley and Randall glanced at each other, both had disturbed and awkward looks on their faces.

"All right Randall, I'm sorry." Mike said. "Was that good enough, Schmoopsie?"

"Of course, my Googly-Bear." Celia smiled, hugging Mike.

"Ugh, get a room, will ya?" Randall scowled; Mike glared at the purple monster.

* * *

Back in the human world…

Angela sat under an oak tree in a park, gazing at Randall's picture on the "Missing" poster. It had been a week, and she still wasn't herself. She had been like a zombie in at school earlier, and now she just wanted to sit in the park. When Randall was her pet, she'd play fetch with him at recess. He never stayed home when she was in school; he always waited for her at the gate or under the oak tree, depending on if the weather was warm or rainy.

Nearby, Mandy was practicing her karate moves with some of her classmates. Although she was a "popular-girl", she enjoyed karate. When she saw Angela under the oak tree, she scowled. "Lizard Girl's been acting like a baby since her freaky pet ran away." She said.

"She's been like that for a week." Another girl said.

"She's been acting like a zombie, and Halloween was last month." A boy remarked.

"She's gotta accept the fact her lizard freak is gone and won't come back!" Mandy scowled.

"I heard that." Angela said without looking up from her picture.

"So?"

"…So what?"

"So are you gonna accept the fact that your lizard is gone?"

"First of all, his name is Randall. Second of all, he's not gone. He's just…somewhere else."

"Well, if he isn't with you he's gone." Mandy said. "And I thought you were smart."

"Shut up."

"_You_ shut up."

"Shut up before I get mad!"

"You think you can beat me up?" Mandy challenged.

"I'm not trying." Angela said.

"Why not?" Mandy snapped her fingers; two boys grabbed Angela's arms and pulled her to her feet.

"Hey! What're you doing?" Angela snapped.

"I challenge you to a karate match." Mandy smirked.

"But I don't know karate!"

"Exactly." Mandy smiled evilly.

Angela's eyes widened; she pulled her arms away from the boys and ran out of the park. "After her!" Mandy yelled; she ran after Angela.

* * *

In Monstropolis…

"…I give up." Randall said.

Mike, who was curled in a ball, straightened up and scowled. "I was a green gumball!" He exclaimed.

"Ohhh, how could I not guess?" Randall asked sarcastically. "I hate charades, I'm not good at them." Then, there was a beeping noise.

"What's that?" Sulley asked.

"What's that beeping?" Celia asked.

Randall cocked his head, confused too. Suddenly, his eyes widened. "Oh no, oh no, _oh no_!" He seized a bag and began digging through it.

"What's the matter?" Mike asked.

"After Angela got beaten up by those bullies, I gave her something I made." Randall explained quickly. "Don't ask how or why I made it or when, I forgot. Anyway, I gave her a little tracking device disguised as her ponytail-holder. It makes a device I have beep when she's in trouble. And I completely forgot all about it!"

"It's beeping pretty fast." Celia said. "That doesn't sound good."

"Found it!" Randall exclaimed, holding up a rectangular device. He pressed a button, and a screen lit up. It showed a red-haired girl and two boys running towards the screen; the girl was yelling, "Get back here, Lizard Girl, and fight like a girl!"

"No!" Another girl unseen cried. "Leave me alone!"

"Aw hell _no_!" Randall growled.

"What's wrong?" Sulley asked.

"You remember when I said Angela once got beat up by a girl and couple of boys?" Randall asked; he showed the three monsters the device. "There they are now."

"Oh my goodness!" Celia cried, covering her mouth with her hands; her snake-hair hissed in surprise.

"Why are they chasing Angela?" Mike asked.

"The girl is a big bully." Randall said. "Apparently she takes pleasure in picking on Angela. I gotta save Angela!" Randall put the device back in the bag and slung it over his shoulder.

"No!" Sulley exclaimed, grabbing Randall's tail. "You can't!"

"Let go of my tail, Sullivan! I have to do this!"

"Sulley's right, Randall. You're in Monstropolis, under observation courtesy of Roz." Mike said.

"If you leave, you'll get in trouble." Celia added.

"I don't care! I gotta help Angela!" Randall pulled his tail out of Sulley's hand and opened his door. "Roz!" He exclaimed.

"Roz?" Mike, Sulley and Celia cried.

"Hello to you too, Boggs." Roz droned sarcastically. "I've been listening to your conversation."

"You…you heard about Angela?" Randall asked nervously.

Roz nodded. "I see you really care for the girl, enough to save her from Waternoose."

"Wait, how'd you know?" Sulley asked.

"I'm not blind, Mr. Sullivan. I saw the girl behind you when Waternoose was arrested." Roz said. "I just didn't pay mind to her. However, when I saw how Boggs being separated from her affected him, I had some second thoughts."

Randall raised one eyebrow, beckoning her to continue.

"I figured Randall would want to go back to her someday. Apparently, my suspicions were correct. So, I decided when the time comes, I wouldn't stand in his way."

Randall gasped; his eyes widened. "Say…say that again?"

"You're free to go, Boggs. You may go back to the human world. If anyone asks, I'll tell him or her you moved somewhere else. Of course, this is true."

"Randall…you ok, buddy?" Sulley asked, snapping his fingers near Randall's head.

"…I can go home." He muttered. Suddenly, he punched the air. "YESSS! Thank you so much, Roz!"

"It's my pleasure, Mr. Boggs. Good day, Mr. Sullivan, Mr. Wazowski, and Ms. Mae. And remember Wazowski, I'm watching you; _always_ watching." Roz slithered down the stairs and down the sidewalk.

"Yeesh, she gives me the creeps." Mike shuddered. "But, some good came through this: you can go home, Randall!"

"Yeah!" Randall said excitedly.

"You better get going!" Celia said.

"I'll drive you there." Mike said.

"No, I will." Sulley said. "I got the keys to the factory and Angela's cardkey." As he followed Randall outside, he caught the car keys Mike threw.

Half an hour later, Sulley pulled up in front of the factory. He led Randall into Laugh Floor F and swiped Angela's cardkey. A few minutes later, her closet door came out. "Here it is, Randall." Sulley said. "Now will you stop twitching?"

"I can't help it; I'm nervous!" Randall protested. "By the way Sullivan, thanks for all the support."

"Any time, buddy." Sulley smiled. "Come visit sometime, will ya?"

"Sure." Randall nodded. "Tell Wazowski and Celia good-bye for me."

"Sure thing. Now hurry! Angela needs you!"

"No need to tell me twice!" Randall said as the door activated. "See ya!" He opened the door and bounded through. Luckily, the door hadn't been locked.

* * *

**A/N Told you I'd write a happy chapter...ok, so this isn't exactly in the "happy" category, but at least it isn't sad anymore! Some of you MI freaks will remember Mike yelling, "WAKE UP, SULLEY!" Then blasting his eardrums with an air horn. Couldn't resist that for Randall X)**

**I was thinking of something different for Angela, but I threw that idea away on account it just sounded plain stupid. So I decided on this. A little mean, I know, but Mandy's a bully; bullies always challenge other kids to a fight.**

**I'll bet you guys are bursting with happiness! Randall's gonna rescue Angela, and...HE GETS TO STAY WITH HER! What, did you think I wouldn't reunite them? Tsk tsk tsk, you guys don't rely on me, do ya? I'll try and hurry with the next chapter. Cross you fingers!**

**BTW, I couldn't believe a lot of people are so interested in our "mystery Scarer" and "mystery female" from chapters 12 and 13! Well, I'll shed a little light on it. First, the Scarer and female are the same people. Second, IF (major "if) I write a sequel, she'll be the main villain. If I don't feel like it, I'll just write about her, period. Thirdly, I may draw her soon. Too much info? Too little? TOO BAD!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N A little story about Randall Boggs being adopted by humans, mistaking him for a dog/lizard hybrid. I know it's a stupid idea, and sounds a lot like "Lilo and Stitch", but don't flame me; I have a weird imagination. Monsters Inc characters belong to Disney and Pixar; Angela and her friends and family belong to me.**

* * *

In the human world…

Randall ran out of the closet and into Angela's familiar room. He didn't stop and bask in memories though. He tossed his bag on Angela's bed, but kept the still-beeping tracking device, pushed the windowpane up and slithered out; he didn't want to go downstairs and out through the door at the risk of getting caught. All Angela's parents and siblings knew that he was gone.

Once he was out, Randall turned invisible and headed for the address on the tracking device. He only hoped he wasn't too late…

* * *

Angela ran as fast as she could down the sidewalks with Mandy and the boys right behind her. She ran past people and buildings. Finally, she turned to the left, trying to shake them off. Unfortunately, she turned into an alleyway. "Why do people running for their lives run into an alleyway?" Angela grumbled.

"There she is!" Angela turned back; Mandy was stalking towards her with the boys behind.

"Mandy! Can't we just let this slide?" Angela asked.

"Sorry, Lizard Girl." Mandy smirked. "I challenged you."

"But I refused!"

"Too bad. You better hope I'm feeling merciful."

Angela backed up until her back hit a dumpster; Mandy advanced towards her. "Be prepared." She sneered, raising her arm up to do a karate move. Angela shut her eyes tight, bracing for the impact. But it never came…Angela cracked her eye open.

To her and Mandy's surprise, Mandy's fist appeared to be floating. "Ok, something, or someone, has my fist." Mandy said nervously. "Seriously, I can't move it."

What ever had Mandy's fist shoved her so she moved backwards. She moved forward and punched and kicked, but they were invisibly blocked. "Ok, what's going on!" Mandy snapped. "Who's blocking me!"

Suddenly, a tall purple and blue lizard appeared. Mandy and Angela gasped out loud. "You…but…you were gone!" Mandy gasped.

"Randall!" Angela cried.

Randall turned to Angela and smiled; when he turned back to Mandy, he narrowed his emerald eyes and growled.

Mandy scowled and ran towards him, with her fists out. Randall braced himself, and held out his bottom hands; he grabbed Mandy's fists with his bottom hands, and grabbed her upper arms with his top hands. Mandy's eyes widened nervously; Randall cocked one eyebrow and smirked. He shoved Mandy back as hard as he could; the red-haired girl moved backwards and was caught by the boys.

Randall backed up until he was in front of Angela and growled. The boys dropped Mandy and ran, screaming. "Cowards!" Mandy yelled, picking herself up; she turned back to Angela and Randall. "This isn't over." She scowled, pointing at the two of them. "You hear me! It's not over!" She ran after the boys.

Randall snorted. "When you come back, I'll be waiting." He scowled; when he turned back to Angela, his face softened.

Angela couldn't believe her eyes. Randall was here! In front of her! And he had just saved her from Mandy…again! "Randall!" She cried; she wrapped her arms around Randall tightly. "I missed you so much!"

Randall hugged her back tightly; tears streamed down his cheeks. "I missed you too." He whispered. "A whole lot."

Angela sniffled, sobbing. She thought she'd never see her Lizog again. "I thought I'd never see you again."

"Don't cry so much; you'll get hiccups." Randall chuckled, running his fingers through Angela's ponytail.

"Why are you here? How'd you find me?"

"Remember the ponytail holder I gave you? It's an old tracking device I built." Randall explained. "It's connected to a little doohickey that beeps when you're in trouble. It also has GPS, so I knew where you were."

"I thought," Angela sniffed. "I thought you were in Monstropolis."

"I was. When I saw you were in trouble, well…I decided to come home."

"Home…wait, won't you get arrested?"

"Nah." Randall shook his head. "The head of police, or as we call them the CDA, knows where I am, and accepted the fact I belong in the human world."

Angela smiled. "I guess you're my pet again." She whispered, stroking Randall's scales. "And that's the way I like it."

"I know. I like it too." Randall kissed the top of Angela's head and continued to comb Angela's hair with his fingers. He never thought human hair could be so soft. All that mattered was he was home; this time, for good.

* * *

Angela winked at Randall before opening the door and leading him inside the house. "Mom! Guess who I found!" She yelled; without waiting, she answered, "Randall's home!"

"What!" Mrs. Gibbs came running up.

"I found Randall!" Angela exclaimed.

"Randall!" Mrs. Gibbs stroked Randall's back. "Where've you been, fella? you find him?"

"In the park. I guess he went for a walk and got lost." Angela shrugged. "All that matters is he's home."

"C'mon, let's get you in and get you something to eat." Mrs. Gibbs said. "You must be starving!"

As if on cue, Randall's stomach rumbled. Angela chuckled. "Ok, I'm taking him into the living room so he can rest a bit." She said, leading Randall.

"By the way, we have a visitor." Mrs. Gibbs said. "Amelia and Jack dropped off Mary so she could play."

Randall's eyes widened; Boo was sitting in the middle of the living room, drawing with Crayons.

"Hey, Mary." Angela smiled, sitting next to her. "Or maybe I should call you 'Boo'."

"Boo!" Boo giggled, raising her arms.

"Yeah." Angela said, patting Boo's head.

"Kitty says hi, kid." Randall said, sitting in front of Boo.

"Kitty?"

"Yup." Randall nodded; then he sighed. "Boo, you know all I've done to you: scared you, nearly killed you and Sullivan, and for all that, I'm sorry. Being banished, I deserved it. But I'm just so sorry. Can you forgive me?"

Boo stood up and walked up to Randall. She smiled and hugged him.

"Awww, that's so cute!" Angela exclaimed.

"Uh, yeah." Randall nodded nervously. "Didn't expect it though." Randall picked Boo up with his upper arms and supported her with his bottom ones. "Does that mean you forgive me?"

Boo nodded. "Randy!" She exclaimed.

Randall smirked. "I guess I can get used to that nickname."

Angela smiled; Boo had forgiven Randall, and even gave him a better nickname. Everything was back to normal, and just perfect! She crawled up to Randall and kissed his cheek.

Randall's eyes widened; he set Boo down as his shoulders slouched. His pupils dilated, his eyes crossed, and he smiled goofily; he turned pink with red hearts.

Angela and Boo giggled at the sight. Yep, everything was back to normal.

* * *

Back in Monstropolis…

Sulley looked through the newspaper while drinking his coffee. Suddenly, he gasped. "Mike! Did you read the paper?" He called.

"Who reads the paper these days?" Mike asked, walking from the bathroom.

"Listen:

_Henry J. Waternoose, who escaped from prison six months ago, has been rearrested. However, upon inspecting another cell, the CDA has regretfully informed that former Scarer Sylvia Schneider has escaped._"

"What!" Mike exclaimed.

"_If you should see her, contact the CDA immediately. She is described as six-feet and 150 lbs. She is a silver and white wolf with white-feathered wings, blue eyes, two round gold earrings on each of her ears, and retractable upper limbs. Ms. Schneider may attempt to seduce any and all male monsters, so use extreme caution. However, against females and unwilling males, she won't hesitate to fight with sharp teeth, claws, and fire breath. She can also camouflage herself and disappear much like former Scarer, Randall Boggs. If Sylvia Schneider is found, there will be a reward of 100,000 dollars._"

"Geeze, 100,000 dollars!" Mike exclaimed. "They really want her."

"Of course! She's a criminal! You know she was once in cahoots with Waternoose!"

"Well, you think she helped Waternoose kidnap Angela?"

"It's possible." Sulley nodded, folding the paper. "I just wish I found this out before Randall left."

"Well, it's not like we'll never see him again. We can visit." Mike reminded.

"Yeah." Sulley nodded.

* * *

Unknown to the two monsters, there was someone listening through the window of Sulley's apartment. A slender Alien-Winged Wolf walked out. She was silver, except her lower jaw, throat, belly, lower half of her tail, and wings, which were white. She had blue eyes, long eyelashes, bluish-purple eye shadow, black claws, two golden earrings on each of her ears, and, most strange of all, six legs. She had the regular hind and front legs; above her front legs were retractable front legs.

"So, Randall did indeed leave?" She said. "Well, this is just delicious! All I have to do is find out where he lives, and I can have my revenge! Randall wasn't able to resist my beauty before, so there is no reason he can't now!" The female chuckled evilly. "Look out, Randall Boggs! Sylvia Schneider is hunting, and she is hungry like the wolf…for you!"

* * *

**A/N HAPPY CHAPTER! All right, I admit it, I based Randall saving Mandy on _The Karate Kid Remake. _But, since I don't know karate, I didn't name the moves. I'll bet you guys are happy! I didn't plan on separating them forever!**

**AWWW! Boo forgives Randall! Isn't this sweet? When Angela kisses Randall, and he turns pink with red hearts, you gotta admit, it's pretty funny XD.**

**Finally, you know about the "mysterious former female Scarer". If you'd like to draw her and post her on DA, be my guest. Just put in the description that she's my OC. If not, I'll remind you; if you still refuse, or claim she belongs to you, I'll get mad.**

**Aww, this is the end? I had fun writing this, and I'm glad you liked it :) I'd like to thank the two who commented most, DreamerSparky, and TheOnePistol. This story is also on DeviantART, and the _Randall Boggs - Winds of Change_ board. Thanks again for reading this :)**


End file.
